Dragon's Glory
by Laserai
Summary: Project on Hold Until Completion of HOTD Project. Last Updated 04/24/2013
1. Intro & Stray Cat

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**

(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

"Dragon's Glory" A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction Created By: Laserai 

Legal Disclaimer: The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

Story Details: This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

Introduction 

Prior to the Earth's tragic defection of humanity, the organizational giant known as the PTMC suddenly turned their interests to what was happening before them. With the Earth in tragic affairs, it was clear mankind was becoming more erratic in behavior. It's generally agreed these deteoriating events on Earth manifested themselves and only begin to worsen as time passed on from that critical point. The catalyst that ultimately caused the birth of the Harvesters, a forced product of GTA PTMC Wicker 7 engineering, seems to revolve around the accident as some have come to call it. That incident ultimately brought the downfall of Earth as a livable planet and extinguished all hope causing mankind left there to resort to beyond barbaric measures meaning the Harvesters.

As stated, the PTMC initially wanted nothing to do with the heinous acts or the creation of the abominations that would later be known as Harvesters. However, the PTMC were double crossed when high ranking members of their own company in hopes of somehow gaining a profit leaked the details needed to create the Harvesters to the GTA. Apparently, ever since The Accident, the GTA were intent on saving mankind no matter what heinous acts would be involved. The PTMC members responsible for this security failure were given their just rewards when they were double crossed at their own game and killed off by the GTA. The PTMC eventually ceased to exist as all assets from all areas were collected together at the central PTMC Earth Headquarters to ward off heinous GTA Earth forces intent on destroying the makers of the Harvesters in much the same way Egyptian pyramid architects are killed off to hide the secret. And so the end of the PTMC giant at the hands of the ruthless GTA came and went as much life was extinguished.

But hope lies within as destiny has a plan in motion to restore right what has been lost. This proves to be so when a promising pilot in the GTA with the coveted triple ace mark begins to show signs of defection upon hearing of the GTA Harvester Project. In an effort to rid themselves of this meddlesome pilot, the GTA send the pilot with a group of other pilots of similar mindset on a one way escort mission of the frontier ships. Along the way, however, the escort team falls into hard times defending so many ships from the various hazards of space.

Some ships are lost however, all those under escort by the triple ace escort team remain in good order. It also so happens one of the frontier ships under his escort Magno and even Grandma were on. As time progresses, the pilots begin to dwindle away as the hidden dangers of space etch away the escort team. The time comes when the skilled pilot while on escort makes the seemingly ultimate sacrifice while in a turbulent magnetic storm, the flagship frontier ship is almost destroyed by a huge meteor.

The triple ace performs a final resort maneuver, which destroys the meteor but severely damages his fighter. Not having the ability to take him in for repair due to the severe magnetic storms, the colony ships and escort teams are unable to recover the fighter losing him to the severe gravitational disturbances of the storm.

Alone and adrift in the magnetic storm, the pilot now knocked out drifts into a long sleep as the ship activates its emergency cyrostasis mode and switches to low power mode. The fighter remains adrift in the magnetic storm for many years undetected.

**Chapter 1**

A Stray Cat

The Nirvana currently stationed in the magnetic storm is now in high alert status as they are expecting to encounter remnants of the Harvester fleet, which were left over from the final battle. It is believed some may be hiding so the Nirvana scours the area for enemies.

Now having spent more then what one would call a 24-hour day, their mission has yielded no results. The mission proves to be uneventful not only from the inactivity but from the disturbances in their sensors due to the raging storm outside the ship. By this time, Captain Magno has retreated to her room until something happens

Activity on the ship under alert status remains routine that is until sensors pick up something about the middle of the night. Only Bart is on station with Ezra serving as bridge support.

"Ezra, long range sensors are pretty scrambled but I am getting a definite reading of something other space debris out there."

"I am looking into it. However, something seems off. These readings aren't reading a harvester ship. The data just isn't right." Ezra types on her console looking curiously at the readings.

Just then BC enters the bridge to check on things as she has been doing for the past couple of hours. "Whats going on? Find anything new, Ezra?"

"Bart has locked onto an unknown target. However, it's confirmed to not be a harvester ship. Fact is I am not sure what it is." Ezra looks over at BC who is now at her station.

"This target is terran in nature but it's not of the harvesters. I have cleaned up the sensor scan. The small craft is dated from the pioneer era." BC switches on a comm. to the Boss's room. I really don't want to wake her up but this is necessary.

"BC, this had better be important. I will be down shortly."

With that the Captain Magno rides in on her chair, which stops at her central station. BC looks to the captain intently. "As you can see Boss, it appears to be a small craft dating all the way to the flight of the pioneers. I wasn't aware there were fighters accompanying the frontier ships."

"No less. Are there any life signs on the ship?" Magno looks to the screen with a measured of unexplained excitement.

"Captain, I am detecting a faint life sign on board the craft and your not going to believe this but its human." Bart opens a screen.

"WHAT?! You mean the pilot is still alive. How can that be?" Magno's emotional outburst catches many off guard causing many to recompose themselves.

"I can't explain it. Parfet, do you have any theories to offer?" BC looks to a young girl with oversized glasses who has just walked in.

"Well, doctor, what do you think?" Parfet looks to Duelo.

"Based on these readings, that ship is currently operating in emergency cryogenic stasis mode. The pilot is probably in suspended REM sleep right now. There is no telling how long he has been asleep but it's likely that ship will not be able to maintain that status for much longer. Based on these readings, the system is already barely operating. I recommend we bring him on board." Dr. Duelo looks to Parfet who nods in agreement.

"I agree. I am for whatever reason detecting an energy signature similar to what is present with our Vandreads and Hibiki's Vanguard. I have a theory in mind why that is but I am not going to say anything until I prove it."

"I don't know anything about that but I agree we should bring in the pilot. There is no way were leaving that fighter to continue to drift. Besides I have no intention of leaving the fighter to be found by the Harvesters. The time to act is now! BC?" Magno looks to BC with a pleading look.

"Roger! Gascogne, prepare for departure! We need you to recover that drifting fighter ship at all costs! Vanguard teams, Scramble immediately! I repeat Vanguard teams Scramble! You will be providing escort in case any hidden harvester ships decide now to take advantage of the situation!"

"Roger that, BC. Were getting underway now!" Meia's face is temporarily seen on screen.

Before long the Vanguard/Vandread team departs escorting Gascogne in her supply ship as they move in to secure the fighter.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but my sensors are picking up some baddies at six o'clock." Dita looks downward and sure enough some ships in the distance can be seen bearing the bizarre Harvester configuration.

"Okay, Mr. Alien. Lets combine!"

"Yeah, that's fine!"

Within a few moments, Dita and Hibiki's crafts combine to form the Blue Wolf Vandread.

Meia's face momentarily appears across all fighter monitors. "Alright, we are to keep these pests away from Gascogne as they recover that fighter. I don't know why but BC is convinced this fighter and pilot are of some significant importance to the Boss! Waste anything that comes in its vicinity!"

"ROGER!"

With that, the Vandreads start into battle with cannons lit as the firefight (if that's what you care to call it) gets underway. Being the pilots are all fairly seasoned, the Harvester remnant forces they encounter are rendered to scrap with little incident. Just as the last Harvester ship makes a last stand, the Blue Wolf Vandread fires its trademark double energy cannons to put an eternal end to the threat at hand and just in time.

"Okay guys. We have the fighter and were on our way back to the Nirvana."

"Roger that! We have just dispatched the last bogie. We'll all be right behind ya! All teams lets head back!"

"Copy that!"

The Blue Wolf Vandread retires as Dita and Hibiki separate to their respective machines. Before long, all are back onboard as the Nirvana resumes patrol. However, in the main hangar many have gathered as they try to get their first look at a pilot from the frontier era. Many rumors within the short period of time have already begun to surface. Some believe the pilot could be dead; others say there may not even be a pilot on board and others have even begin to speculate the pilot is a harvester robot spy.

Just in case, some of the Nirvana pirate crew are at the scene with weapons in hand at the ready to be on the safe side. After all, pirates don't make good fools. Parfet with her engineering team begin work on repairing the cockpit door on the fighter so they can properly open it whereas Dr. Duelo with Paiway are standing by to assess the condition of the pilot.

As everyone waits anxiously, the Boss Magno decides to clear the area, as the pilot will be confused enough as it is when he comes to.

"Okay, for the time being, this area is closed to all ship crew excluding senior staff. Everyone else, return to your stations at once!"

As the crew begins to disperse BC looks to some of the disappointed faces and adds. "We will update you on the situation once it changes. Till then please continue your work."

BC looks over to the Boss who nods then walks near to Parfet. "So how goes the progress?"

Parfet looks up from her work and smiles. "Its not a problem. This fighter is in working order. It was just about out of energy. According to what I can tell it has been a drift in space for several decades. A lot of time has gone by. This is no stock fighter craft. Its looks to be custom built. The specs of this Aries are off the scale compared to its original. I am beginning to think this ship may have undergone changes other then its custom building. Anyway, I should have it open any minute now."

Parfet resumes work and sure enough the cockpit door opens. As the door opens, steam emerges from the open door as the cryogen stasis mode is stopped and with that the engineering teams move away as Duelo moves in with Paiway to inspect the pilot's vitals.

Magno walks up beside the fighter and looks up. "Well, what can you determine?"

Duelo looks down at Magno and smiles. "Hmm, the pilot has been suspended in perfect health. The cryogenic stasis operated with no abnormalities right up till last year. He has been able to age a year since that point but that's all. However, I will need to move him to the medical bay for further analysis."

"Very well."

With that the pilot is delicately removed from the cockpit of the ship and moved to the medical bay for further testing. In the meantime, Parfet and her engineering team begin to comb through the fighter's systems to understand its Paeksys similarities. What she finds on board the ship is anything less then extraordinary.

In the meantime –Nirvana Medical Bay-

Duelo has run all the needed tests on the pilot after having to remove the clothing the pilot was wearing. He has a dark complexion, a clean shaved head and a semi athletic build. Its clearly obvious the pilot is a male no explanation needed. After overcoming that initial shock, (well, Paiway mostly) Duelo opens a COM to Magno to inform her of his findings.

"All right. What have you found?"

"The pilot has been evaluated and cross verified with data from the ship's computer to be identical in age to Meia. The pilot is male in designation, has been confirmed to have no abnormalities and to be in sound health. However, I have also confirmed the pilot has a similar trait I have found present in our pilots Meia, Jura, Dita and Hibiki. I can only speculate what this means. At any rate, he has the all clear from me. Shall we wake him?"

"Sounds good. Make it so. Just be ready. He will be somewhat lost and confused. I am sending BC ahead of me. I will be there shortly." The screen turns off.

"Okay, are we going to wake him now?" Paiway looks to the Doctor who nods.

"Yes, that is our intent. Please stand over here. Were not sure how this pilot will respond to this new environment. Its not uncommon for those coming out of extended cyrostasis to exhibit erratic behavior the first few hours of awakening."

Duelo presses some keys at his desk, which emit a charge to some wireless attachments on the pilot's bare chest. These emit a low level sonic pulse, which cause the pilot to slowly wake up. At first, all seems to be well as his eyes open and close momentarily likely adjusting to the light.

However, soon those same eyes begins to look about shiftily likely unfamiliar with the area. The pilot suddenly jumps up suddenly realizing he has little on but a hospital robe. The pilot knocks the attachments off of himself and looks about lost and confused with eyes wide and screaming desperation. His appearance could best be described as a wild tiger that has been caged even as he paces about nervously.

"Calm down. Were allies. Your aboard a starship right now." The doctor looks straight at the pilot in a calm voice.

It does not help, as the pilot is apparently not listening as his instincts are currently in control. The pilot's eyes instantly shift to a door, which opens to the main hall as BC walks in by request of the Captain. The erratic pilot makes a break for the opening and runs out of the area.

"What the!? Was that the pilot!" BC swirls around.

"We have to find him. He is exhibiting a mild case of cryogenic stasis lock. Its not serious but we should contain him before he hurts himself. He will be all right in a few hours."

"A mild case?" BC looks to the doctor somewhat unbelieving.

"Indeed, severe cases have been recorded where patients have resorted to violence." Duelo hits a medical emergency alarm button as throughout the ship a constant tone is heard indicating a patient still in care has escaped treatment.

All on board not needing explanation realize it's concerning the pilot and begin to look for him.

As search gets underway, the pilot eventually stops running as his instincts bring him to the central core room where the Paeksys core is held. Before long, the pilot coils into a fetal position and falls asleep apparently calmed by the sight of the core. The Paeksys in its almost righteous glow seemingly watches over the young man in silence.

Now more then a few hours later, no one has yet to find the pilot. By now some our starting to become concerned the pilot may have tried to leave the ship but no sensors have reported such an escape attempt.

"Has anyone found the missing pilot yet?" BC talks to Gascogne across the line.

"Not yet. Everyone is turning this place topside but no sign of him anywhere. I am going to check with Parfet. Maybe he showed up around there."

"Right. Later."

Gascogne makes her way to the main hangar and sure enough Parfet is still tinkering with the fighter apparently unaware of whats going on. Gasco can only shake her head not surprised at all. "I take it you haven't seen that pilot anywhere around here have you?"

"Huh. What do you mean? Did something happen to him?" Parfet puts down her screwdriver and jumps off the fighter to the ground below.

"Well, when they woke him up, the poor guy ran off like some stray cat. No one has found him yet and we have been searching for a while now."

"Hmm, if I were a stray cat where would I hide?" Parfet scratches her chin whereas Gasco looks at her somewhat confused.

"Well, have you been able to think of anything yet, Parfet?"

"I have an idea where he might be. Follow me." Parfet walks out of the area leaving Gasco to follow and ask questions later.

Parfet arrives in the engineering section and notices the pilot in the core area just as she suspected. "Well, there is your missing cat. Looks like he found a good place to sleep."

"How the heck did you figure this?" BC walks in apparently overhearing.

"Well, according to Dr. Duelo, our three special Vandread pilots, Hibiki and now this guy we just picked up are all closely tied with the Paeksys. That pilot and his ship exhibit the same properties that the Vandreads the other pilots control and possess. In fact, his ship even has its own Paeksys core installed which I have never seen before. It's a smaller version of our engine core."

Duelo walks in and continues the conversation. "With cyrogenosis or cryogenic stasis lock, you're reduced to instinct, which can cause you to do a limited number of things. On a foreign ship, that pilot exhibited cat like abilities in that he begin looking for something familiar. His ship was offline so the next closest thing is the Paeksys. I wonder why I hadn't thought to look her before. Fine deduction as usual Parfet-chan."

"Very wise of you Parfet." Magno walks in with Bart.

"Well, more then enough time has passed now. He should awaken normally now." Duelo looks to Parfet who nods.

As if on cue, the pilot stirs and awakens as he rises to a sitting position and looks about rubbing his ears in much the same way a cat would normally wake up. "Oh how cute. Perhaps this guy was a caretaker of cats or something. He seems so much like them." Dita who has found her way in looks to the new male with a child like interest.

The pilot looks to the sound of the voice as he looks to the many eyes looking at him. Realization dawns on him he is in another strange place with only a hospital robe on. This realization suddenly causes him to involuntarily shiver as he realizes why he is so #&# cold.

"We should take him back to the medical bay. He will catch cold in there." Duelo notices the pilot's shivering and starts to walk into the room. Magno places a hand on his shoulder stopping the doctor. She enters the room instead causing the pilot to rise from his seating position and face the approaching elderly lady.

"Who goes there stranger?" The pilot looks to Magno with a mix of apprehension and trepidation. As Magno approaches, she becomes shocked at the appearance of the pilot as if she remembers him causing her to place a hand on the railing to steady herself.

The pilot looks to the older woman and slowly walks towards her with a confused look on his face.

The pilot tilts his head as she stares intently back at him. "Why do you look so familiar?"

Magno looks closer at the pilot and instantly recalls a buried painful memory in her mind.

Flashback

Magno who was 11 at the time had been frequenting a flower shop back on Earth owned by a small family, the parents retired from the PTMC. As she recalled the father was a legendary pilot of formidable skill. In fact, she soon learned he was the PTMC's prized pilot, the Material Defender. His wife was a beautiful dark complexion young woman in her mid 20's whom he had met during his Black Pyro Mercenary days. However, though the parents were nice, Magno remembered spending time babysitting their son.

The boy's age was only days apart from Hibiki. She didn't meet them till a few years after but that was something she was told later.

As the child grew up, Magno had become like a second mother to the child. Though she wasn't all that much older herself, she would always recall giving advice and just spending good times round him just having fun. As she recalled Hibiki use to always come over and she would baby-sit them both many a time. However, when the incident occurred forcing the evacuation things drastically changed. She could no longer see that child again after a certain point and before she departed from him a final time, his mother caught her as she was leaving the flower shop/house.

"Magno dear. I have especially enjoyed the fine manner in which you have helped raised my son, Laserai-chan. However, I do believe this evacuation will soon separate us. My husband and I have been called back into active duty and my son will soon be serving as well. I ask that you watch over him as his godmother. I am not certain if we will be by his side for much longer. Please promise me you will be there for him!"

"But Mrs. Dragonia?!?" Magno looked to the caring mother with tears in her eyes.

"Please just promise me!" Magno lowered her gaze for a moment then wiped the tears from her eyes.

Magno returns her now determined gaze to Mrs. Dragonia and smiles. "Very well. I will be his godmother."

Magno embraces Mrs. Dragonia after which they part their separate ways. Never would she ever see his parents again from that day. Some moments after, the evacuations orders were given and for a time Magno wasn't sure she would be able to keep her promise. What a relief it was when she heard Laserai was leading the escort ships for the Ikazuchi. This arrangement was likely due to his father's prestigious influence.

They talked over the comm. as he flew escort missions which were fairly routine since their wasn't really ever any threats. There conversations along with Hibiki who would occasionally join in were pretty lively as they joked around about the times they spent together. Other times they talked about whatever they wanted.

It was clear though that the three were close like a family. It was at this point, Laserai seemingly was taken from them. The Ikazuchi had apparently encountered a strange magnetic storm. It was a violent tempest with merciless gravitational forces within tossing every which way every manner of space debris from comet remains to asteroids of varying sizes.

It is at this point she remembers everyone panicking about a large asteroid on an intercept course and that they didn't think they had enough fire power to get rid of it. She was able to talk to Laserai one more time that day. What he did shortly after saved them all but it was something that would affect her always.

By this time, Laserai had begun to refer to Magno as "Mom" since he was certain his real mother was no more. A mother/son relationship was fairly obvious between the two as Magno had accepted her role as Godmother and took it seriously.

"Uhm, Mom. It's not looking so good. Command says the asteroid can't be avoided."

"Surely they will think of some way to avoid it."

"Its not possible. They have played out all scenarios but its no good. I have been looking it over and its clear to me as well the Ikazuchi is in no condition to take care of it. It seems I am going to have to do something about it."

"Laserai-chan, what are you talking about? Don't you dare do anything foolish!"

"Magno-sensei, I don't think I have much of a choice. I have a full compliment of weapons on board my fighter. Besides my fighter is the only one equipped with that experimental drive system aside from the Ikazuchi herself. I have been very conservative with my weapons fire until now. Seems that was meant for this day. I am the only way the Ikazuchi will reach its destination. I can't let you and all those people die here."

"Laserai-chan, please. It's too dangerous. What if something happens?"

"Magno-sensei, please listen. I am the son of the legendary Material Defender. Danger is part of our family name. I don't think a moldy old asteroid is going to send me to the reaper. Its gonna take a lot more then that, right?!"

"Okay. You better be careful. I am your "Fohma" remember that."

"Yes, mom I know that already. Don't worry. This will be a snap."

The Flashback Ends

Magno who has apparently been reminiscing turns to the pilot with realization. "Laserai-chan?"

The pilot stares back at the older woman and then it dawns upon him who she is. Apparently, she has aged considerably but it's definitely her. "Mom, is that you?"

"Yes, Laserai-chan. I never thought I would see you again." Magno with tears in her eyes opens her arms as the pilot rushes into them.

"Mom, I was sure I would never find you again. But what has happened? Has so much time passed? You have aged well but considerably whereas I have remained the same as before. How is this?"

The godmother and son step away from each other recomposing themselves.

"Well, my son you have been in frozen cyrostasis all this time whereas I have continued to live on. This would explain why you have barely aged a day. Believe it or not more then 80 years have gone by since I last saw you. I am a little over a hundred years old now would you believe it?" Magno looks to her son continuing to marvel at him. After all he looked just like the pictures she had kept of him.

"What ship is this Magno-sensei? I thought I recognized this ship but it's hard to say. Is this the Ikazuchi? It's the only ship I have ever known to have the Paeksys core at its center aside from my fighter." Laserai looks to Magno who nods.

"Yes, well it used to be. The Ikazuchi and my pirate ship were absorbed with the power of the Paeksys into a new kind of ship we call the Nirvana. It's a one of a kind starship that is completely integrated into the Paeksys." Magno looks to Laserai who doesn't seem surprised.

"Well, mom as strange as this may sound I saw it happen. I don't exactly know how but I was there. I don't know what triggered the change but when I was still asleep in cyrostasis it seems I saw the Nirvana being formed. I also saw three totally wicked but unique Vandreads and a Vanguard as well as three pilots and Hibiki. Man, he hadn't aged all that much more then I did. Apparently, my cyrostasis system must have begun to fail because he looked to be about my age now. I wonder whatever happened to him anyway." Laserai looks to Magno who is looking behind him.

"Hmm?" Laserai turns around and sure enough there is Hibiki.

"Laserai, man is that really you?"

"Dude, do you have any idea how long it has been? This is wild."

The two guys do their old friendship handshake they remember from childhood apparently remembering it.

Laserai shakes his head placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just like ole times, right Hibiki?"

"Yeah. This is incredible. I almost forgot about you."

Well, it's just a star folks. I decided to write this up when I realized NOBODY has even wrote one Vandread Fanfiction. What the R$$( is the deal! Doesn't anyone know an anime legend when they see it? Oh well. I have decided to blaze a trail. Think you can write a better Vandread Fanfiction . . . go ahead and do it. Besides as it stands, mine is the first one. Lets see, reviews please. I don't need em like a desert man needs water but its nice to read feedback just keep it positive. I get enough bad news on TV daily. Thanks. Laserai out.


	2. Birth of An Aries Dragon

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
_(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)_

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

_**Legal Disclaimer:**_ The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

_**Story Details:**_ This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
_Birth of an Aries Dragon_**

Hibiki looks at his friend from younger years. Laserai had been the same age but because his father was the Material Defender for the PTMC, he had been pardoned from GTA Academy training straight to active escort duty flying a custom Aries fighter his father had designed specifically for him.

It was the happiest day for Laserai. It proved to be a very wise decision on the part of the GTA. Laserai proved to be a natural born pilot. Almost a few hours after getting a hang of the controls, he was flying his fighter as good as the pros. This came as no surprise as it was in his blood. His father was a legendary pilot and his mom had been in active service for the Galactic Aerial Forces on Earth.

"So Laserai what happened man? Some said your fighter's cryogen systems started to go off line a year ago. Were you just floating around in space that whole time? Wait, that green gemstone on your forehead looks like the one I got. Wait, did you go where I think you've gone?" Hibiki points at Laserai nodding with a smile.

Just then an alarm is sounding all throughout the ship indicating an enemy force has been spotted in the vicinity.

"Not now. It was just getting good." The captain looks to all as BC starts shouting orders as all run off to their stations.

"Laserai, were under attack. I am heading out. You stay onboard and get some rest." Hibiki runs off to the flight deck leaving Laserai staring at him shaking his head.

"Ha. I have been resting for over 75 years. I think I have rested enough thank you very much." Laserai runs after him and find his Aries fighter.

Laserai looks upon his Paeksys enhanced Aries fighter for the first time. "Man, you really have changed a lot friend. Well, time to cut loose."

In the meantime, the Nirvana Vandread Defense force has began combat with a hidden Harvester flagship much like the ones before. The Harvester flagship brings to bear the usual full fleet with cube ships, an evil Nirvana clone and the usual Vandread type clones. However, a fourth silver Vandread type soon emerges they have never seen before.

As Dita/Hibiki's Blue Wolf Vandread fights alongside the other Vandreads for battle supremacy, the Nirvana under the capable direction of Bart provides excellent fire support with its unbeatable beam cannon barrage while sparring with the Nirvana clone.

Despite the fantastic battle effort of all, the fourth Vandread type clone proves to remain formidable. Barnett takes the fight to this oddity as the clone had initially began combat with only her right from the start.

Taking the challenge personal, Barnett spends all her moments on the field concentrating on fighting the clone. The others are unable to provide assistance as strangely the other Vandread clones make an exceptional effort to keep them busy.

"Meia, have you been able to identify the new Vandread clone in the field?" BC looks to the Nirvana main screen anxiously.

Meia looks to her viewer distracted with the battle at hand. "Its not anything we have seen before. The Harvester Vandread type is silver and almost seems to resemble a dragon."

"A dragon huh? Hmm, I wonder if this is related to my son?" Magno looks to a screen showing a Vanguard enhanced Aries fighter leaving the flight deck at top speed.

"Whats the deal? Why is this thing picking a fight with me?" Barnett spits out these words with malice as she slides to avoid a charging attack from the odd Vandread clone.

"Barnett, whats going on?" Gasco looks to her screen showing the status of all ally fighters and pilots in the vicinity with her focus currently on Barnett.

"This is one tough customer. Oh $#!" Barnett suddenly realizes the enemy Vandread clone's previous attack is a feint as a sudden change in direction puts her in harms way once more this time of receiving a vicious one clawed swipe from the enemy Vandread. Due to the limited amount of time, she knows she will be unable to dodge the attack in time.

Just as the enemy clone is about complete the killer strike, suddenly there is a bright explosion blinding Barnett's view. As she begins to decide what she will be doing in the afterlife she realizes she hasn't been hit. Apparently, the clone has though as its left clawed hand intended for the attack is now a smoking nub.

As she looks to the direction of the split second save, she sees the gold Aries fighter piloted by Laserai flying into view.

"Hands off buddy. I don't know how the world works on the Nirvana but nobody disrespects females on my watch. Prepare to feel the wrath of your error." Laserai smiles as he trips several trigger buttons on his fighter as he fires his dual GTVA MGS Maxim gun cannons while twirling his ship 360 degrees which seemingly pummel the target with minimal mercy application.

The aggressive attack only makes Barnett smile as most know she is a strong fan of post-frontier and frontier grade weapons like her Calico pistol, Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun and her other various collector firearms.

Taking up a position beside Laserai's fighter, the two continue to fire upon the clone giving no quarter. Laserai spices up the conflict as he fires a PTMC Earthshaker missile, which results in a high-yield explosion with multiple concussive waves. The clone is seemingly consumed by the blast causing Barnett and Laserai to slow to a stop.

"Looks like that's the end of him." Barnett smiles and looks at Laserai who nods.

"Serves em right. Got more where that came from." Laserai looks to the explosion with a smile, which suddenly fades.

"What's wrong. Is something . . . ?" Barnett looks in the direction of the explosion once more and within the explosion the Vandread clone fires a silver beam barrage, which catches the two by surprise throwing them back.

"You just don't know when to quit do ya? Well, looks like you just earned yourself a free ticket to the scrap heap!" Laserai brings his Aries fighter about and begins to charge the enemy.

"Don't forget me! We do this bastard together!" Barnett resumes her position beside Laserai when the unthinkable happens as a blinding light causes the two pilots to shut their eyes.

Barnett's Vandread fighter undergoes a change and Laserai's Aries combines with it until the two form a Golden Dragon Aries Vandread type. The surprising transformation catches the attention of all on the field. The enemy fleet almost pauses at the sight whereas all the Nirvana Vandread pilots, the ship crew and all else look on in awe.

When Laserai and Barnett reopen their eyes, they now share a cockpit identical in every detail to Hibiki and Dita's machine with their hands intertwined over the main controls. Naturally, the two pilots observe their position and blush immediately.

"What the hell is this?!?" Laserai looks around bewildered and flustered.

"I would say the same thing, Laserai. Based on what I have seen from Hibiki it seems our ships have combined. I didn't even think I was able to do it. It's never worked with Hibiki." Barnett clearly flustered speaks quickly still blushing.

Bart observing the remarkable change can only shake his head. "Man, so that guy can transform as well. That's pretty cool!"

Magno smiles wide. "Well, when my son told me he was the chosen one to wield the dragon I didn't know what he meant. I guess its pretty clear now."

"Hey, Laserai & Barnett! You guys just combined! Do you see what you are? It's a golden dragon! Awesome!" Hibiki now on the view screen talks to them over the comm. causing Laserai and Barnett to observe their similar cockpit.

"What the? Your cockpit design is the same, Laserai. I guess that must mean you and Barnett are meant to be together." Dita smiles at the two pilots on screen who blush in response.

"I don't know. I would not presume to say anything about that at this time. Its too soon to say." Laserai trying to fight a blush looks away.

"Its pointless to resist women. It's scientifically impossible. Well, that's what Duelo told me anyway. I am starting to believe he is right." Hibiki looks to Laserai seriously who nods in response saying nothing.

Barnett looks up at Laserai noting his serious expression as she inwardly smiles. Hmm, well this is interesting.

"Uhm guys. The enemy is still among us. Lets finish this job!" Meia's face shows briefly on their screens.

"Roger!" Laserai and Barnett reply simultaneously without a thought still blushing.

"All right, feel the wrath of the Golden Dragon vermin. Burn in my fury!" Laserai looks to the enemy with a face of righteous indignation as the Golden Dragon Vandread type charges a shot in its half open mouth then fires a massive golden beam at the silver clone. The blast not only catches the clone but also the flagship in its wake. The beam shot completely engulfs the surprised clone disintegrating it and critically damaging the flagship.

Just as the flagship seems to be coming about, it soon becomes apparent the powerful blast is not done, as the flagship seems to be collapsing in on itself. Laserai recognizes the symptoms as he gets on the comm. "ALL Vandread pilots and support pull back to coordinates 175 by 342 behind us. The fleet is done for. Just watch the show!"

Meia confirms the order as all pilots' pull back to watch as a miniature black hole causes the flagship to collapse upon itself and be compressed as the fleet is also pulled into the black hole nexus. The hole becomes unstable and ceases as a massive explosion vaporizes everything in the epic center.

"What was that? Looked like a black hole." Meia comments on the explosion.

"If my guess is correct that looked like an advanced version of the PTMC apocalypse missile, the Blackshark capable of generating a temporary black hole which draws all targets within a certain range into it nexus using gravitational distortion waves. After a limited time, the black hole dissipates violently with a massive high-energy anti-matter explosion. All in its wake are guaranteed destruction."

"Wow, the PTMC back in there day were something else!" Barnett smiles as she glances at Laserai.

"Indeed. My father worked for them because aside from the pay, their weapons were top of the line. Even today, some of my preferred weapons of choice are PTMC weapons though I also rely heavily on a lot of GTVA weaponry as well such as the Maxim gun my personal favorite." Laserai grins, which causes Barnett to laugh.

"Is that Barnett laughing?" Jura looks at the two questioningly with a smile.

"Okay, everyone return to the ship. The enemy has been taken care of." BC looks to Meia who nods as the main screen shows the Dragon Vandread apparently staying in position.

"Roger that!" Meia looks to the others as they all return to the ship.

"We'll join you in a minute, Meia." Laserai and Barnett remain in position and close all communications for a brief moment.

"What are they doing?" BC looks at the dragon Vandread still in space.

"Looks like they need a moment." Magno looks to the Vandread curiously.

"Okay, Laserai. Its clear there is supposed to be something between us. I had a dream about this very thing happening. I saw my ship turning into a dragon but I didn't know how or whom it would be. Something told me it wasn't Hibiki but I would have never thought it would be you. Most girls would say I am not a fan of guys but I think you're all right." Barnett looks to Laserai who nods silently.

"I would have to say I also had that dream while I was in space. Thought I was losing my mind at first. Now it's clear that was not the case. So what does this mean for us?" Laserai looks down at Barnett questioningly. Barnett leans back against Laserai and smiles as he absently places his arms around her.

Barnett smiling warmly sighs and looks up at the ceiling of the cockpit. "Lets just see where things take us okay? I don't know a whole lot about this myself."

"You know enough. Anyway, lets hurry back." Laserai looks to the screen showing the Nirvana is trying to contact them.

"Right. Well, lets separate and head back."

Laserai reluctantly removes his embrace as their fighters separate and the two pilots return to the flight deck where everyone awaits them.

Barnett emerges from her fighter first and is surrounded by her fellow Vandread female pilots.

Jura looks over Barnett carefully noting her blushing. "So, I take it your okay with Laserai and this latest development?"

Barnett tosses her hair about and smiles. "Sure. He seems like an okay guy to me and he likes frontier weapons as much as I do. We have a lot in common."

Misty looks at Barnett's expression and smirks. "So is he your boyfriend or what?"

"Uhm, well. I don't know. I am not going to push the issue just yet. Lets just see what happens." Barnett continues to blush as she walks off with the other pilots to the café.

Laserai in the meantime emerges from his Aries and is greeted with a pat on the back from Hibiki. "Way to go man. Not even here one day and already you have Barnett as a possibility. This is awesome."

Dita runs up and takes Laserai's hands. "I am so happy for the both of you. I wish you the best." She then runs off to join Barnett and the others.

Laserai and Hibiki arrive in the infirmary and just in time.

"Laserai, glad you're here. I was puzzled by the Paeksys traits you exhibited at first but now I know what it means. I cross-referenced the special Paeksys features I detected on your file with those from Barnett when I saw you and her combine and you two are exactly the same. I hadn't thought to include Barnett at first because up until now I didn't know she could combine with anyone." Duelo nods while looking over Laserai's medical file.

"What is this combine stuff doc? I have never heard of it before. Well, I heard of it from my mom but I have never seen it before. That was quite a shock." Laserai looks at Duelo wiping his forehead.

"I know exactly what you mean. That cockpit design is somewhat compromising if you know what I mean. Well, with regards to Dita mostly." Hibiki looks at Laserai who nods knowingly.

"So I take it you and Dita are really close, Hibiki?" Laserai looks at Hibiki who blushes.

"Uh, well. Yeah, I guess. Its not a feeling I recognize cause its never happened to me before. Do you have any idea?" Hibiki scratches his head and glances at his friend.

"Based on my knowledge of thinks like this and what I seem to be starting to feel for Barnett I would say its likely love at first sight. I think the doc knows exactly what I am talking about." Laserai looks at the ceiling.

"What did you mean by that, Laserai?" Duelo looks up from his work curiously.

"Oh come on now doc. Surely you're not as clueless as Hibiki is? Wait, you guys are from the same planet. You are just as clueless then no offense. Have you ever seriously assessed your feelings for Parfet? I am sure you haven't. Its clear to me based on what my mom has told me that the two of you have definite feelings for each other. Living as officers in the field means your next days are not guaranteed to you. Wasting time is not a luxury for guys like us. Basically if you see the opportunity, seize it. Live for today. Tomorrow's opportunity may never come. Know what I mean?" Laserai looks to Hibiki and Duelo who nod.

"I think I know what you mean, man. I have been kinda sidestepping the issue with Dita. The crew is starting to get upset cause I haven't said anything definite yet. Now that I think about it, I have been acting like a punk about it. I guess it's about time I start acting like a man about it." Hibiki glances at Laserai who nods with a smile then looks over at Duelo.

"Hmm, you have made valid points Laserai. We are most unfamiliar with females and relationships. Your post-frontier ideals on the situation have been most enlightening. So how exactly do we precede, sir?" Duelo looks to Laserai intently who smiles.

In the meantime, Paiway with Pyoro tagging along, listen in on the conversation out of sight with interest.

"Looks like I have stumbled upon a number of Pai-checks." Paiway jots down notes busily in her notebook.

"Why do you continue to do this? It doesn't make any sense." Pyoro looks at Paiway curiously.

"Its my job on this ship. Didn't you know? I was giving this assignment officially from BC. I am to report my latest findings to the commander personally. I was assigned this job not long ago. Its all about the research experiment Taraak and Mejaare are doing on board the ship. Now hush. It's starting to get good." Paiway looks away apparently now intently listening in on the conversation.

* * *

_**Next Time – Dragon's Glory – Relationships? -With Laserai's insight on relationships between men and women from the post-frontier era, Duelo and Hibiki are about to be given a crash course on what a boyfriend really is. In the meantime, Misty decides to give Parfet, Dita and Barnett some advice on what can be expected of them as girlfriends. Are these developing couples up to the challenge? And why is the Golden Aries Dragon Vandread revealed now? Is there another threat on the horizon. Find out next time.**_

_**Well see ya there.**_

* * *

_Laserai and Barnett? Yeah, it's an idea that came to me as I watched my copy of Vandread for the 3rd time. Apparently, she was part of the Paeksys experience as she was a pilot but since she was outside flying about it wasn't the same. However, the opening was left for what happened to her in my story. By the way, I am going with the information researched on Magno that she is not related to Hibiki but knows him as a close friend of the family from her younger days. Laserai is not blood related but was adopted by her via request from his parents before their untimely end on post-frontier earth. Reviews once again folks. Authors want reviews. Just be nice. Later._


	3. Relationships

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

**"Dragon's Glory"**  
_A Vandread & Descent Freespace __Original Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

**Legal Disclaimer:** The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**Story Details:** This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
_Relationships_

Laserai looks around at these possible eager students and stops himself. "Patience my friends patience. I need to check with my mom on this one first. This is her ship after all. However, its likely I will be cleared to talk to you further about this. Later."

Laserai leaves the room and signals to Paiway as he passes her instantly letting her know he was aware she was listening.

Pyoro glances toward Laserai's fleeting form then back at Paiway. "Looks to me Laserai is more observative then I thought."

"Darn it. Well, he did say this would probably come up later. That's a quality pai-check for sure!" Paiway stands up somewhat determined and runs off to see what the girls are up to.

_In the Café_

Paiway walks in and just in time as an interesting discussion has started up.

"So Barnett, whats going on between you and that new man, Laserai? Hmm? Seems your starting to slip." Jura looks at Barnett questioningly.

"Uhm, what are you getting at Jura? My views on men haven't changed . . . Well, at least." Barnett looks to the ceiling getting lost in thought.

Jura takes one look at her and sighs loudly. "Oh come on. You're even starting to acting just like Dita always running around sighing all the time when Hibiki looks cross eyed at her."

Misty nods in agreement. "I have to concur your exhibiting the tell tale signs."

"Huh? Signs of what Misty?" Barnett looks at Misty somewhat confused.

"Yeah. What's this about? What is the reason these two are acting like this? Parfet even seems to be coming down with it. Is it a virus or something?" Jura directs her glare to Misty questioningly. 

"A virus. Nah, I don't think that's what it is. I haven't located anything yet." Paiway shrugs and looks at Jura.

"I can't say anything else. Considering the environment your coming from I think I am going to have a talk with the captain before I go any further. I'll get back to ya. I will catch up with you later big sister!" Misty waves then leaves apparently headed for Magno's room.

"Hmm, well this should be interesting." Meia glances up from her drink then returns to looking out into the starry heavens.

Hibiki enters the Registry Room finding Gasco sitting in her usual chair casually looking over the inventory on her computer. 

As the door opens, she looks up seeing him walk in. "So what brings you here?"

Hibiki doesn't reply right away but plops down in a seat across from her. "I don't know what to do next. Dita seems to be expecting something from me but I don't know what it is."

Gasco sighs and looks away from her computer. "Hmm, this is something only persons from the frontier era and before would know about. This whole generation has been messed up by all this Taraak this and Mejaare that. My post frontier comrades have created quite a mess to clean up. What about Laserai? He is also from the post-frontier era."

Hibiki continues to stare mindlessly at the ceiling. "Laserai is going to check with the captain on whether or not its wise for us to know what he seems to know."

Gasco glances at him briefly then rolls her eyes. "Then it's already being taken care of. Besides Misty just came through here a while ago. She was looking for the captain earlier. I have this feeling she is looking for similar approval. She is also from the post-frontier era."

"Hmm, guess I really do have to wait then." Hibiki sighs then looks over at Gasco.

Gasco holds out a deck of cards and sets up her times. "So since you're here and bored, I have something to keep you busy."

Laserai meets up with Magno and now takes a seat in Magno's room and explains to her the situation with Hibiki and Duelo as Magno nods thoughtfully listening intently.

"So what is it you want me to do, Laserai-chan?" Mango looks to Laserai curiously.

"Hmm. Well, I am simply curious as to whether you want them informed about what relationships romantically speaking were like between men and women in the frontier era. The marriage/divorce ratios were about 50 based on my latest research from old Earth data." Laserai stares at his mother intently.

"Well, you're only looking at half the equation. For those marriages that did work, the couples involved were quite happy and content with one another." Mango rubs her chin and looks to her door, which opens as Misty walks in.

"Misty, what brings you here?" Magno glances at Misty having a general idea.

"Captain, I need to know if your ever intending to inform the women of this ship what being a girlfriend is really all about and what having a boyfriend is like. None of the women here aside from you and Gasco even knows what a girlfriend even is. When do they get to find out?" Misty looks to the captain intently.

"Funny you mention that. My son here was just discussing whether or not he should educate his fellow male comrades on what they should be doing. I do believe it is time we shed some light on this matter but how. This isn't exactly something we can just teach in some class setting is it? Even if it were neither one of you has enough years of experience in life to teach others in such a way. And I can speak for Gasco and myself in that we don't wish to volunteer for such a massive task." Magno looks to the two curiously. 

"So then what are we going to do?" Misty looks to the captain.

"Hmm, are you suggesting that we deal with this in our own way and your okay with that?" Laserai looks at his mom who nods.

"That's my son. Yes, I will just leave you two to figure this out. I am okay with whatever you decide to do. This is something a captain doesn't need to concern herself with. Oh and son please be sure Bart is there for whatever you decide. He needs to give up on BC. That's never going to work out. Its time he gets over that infatuation." Magno sits down and starts to ride her chair to her central station on the bridge.

"BC and Bart?" Laserai looks to Magno who shakes her head. 

"Only in his mind. BC will always be BC as far as I am concerned but lets just say she isn't right for him." Magno smiles as she leaves the room.

"So, whats going on between you and Barnett?" Misty looks to Laserai who scratches his head.

"I can't really explain it and I am from the post frontier era. Shame I was only a kid at the time. Anyway, its like were both on the same wavelength and according to Duello we really are at least with regards to our Paeksys similarities." Laserai leans back against the wall.

"You got it bad for her then." Misty sighs and glances at Laserai.

"Yep. I think they call it love at first sight." Laserai looks to Misty who nods sadly but shrugs it off.

"Hey, you all right."

"Don't worry about it, Laserai. So what are we going to do about this mess? Your girlfriend to be Barnett doesn't even know what that means. Dita who apparently has it bad for Hibiki and vice versa don't know anything about being in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and the same goes for Duelo and Parfet. I fear we may have to play cupid around here."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. I only wish my pilot comrades were here. They were buddies of mine who flew that pioneer escort ship mission with me. They were reported as lost in service but the truth is they just disappeared. They were flying Paeksys prototype ships like mine. One minute they were flying an escort mission and the next they were gone. Some said they just left and abandoned the fleet but I don't really think they could ever do that. Oh, sorry. Guess I am kinda rambling a bit. Anyway, I will just give them little hints and let the figure it out."

"Don't worry about it. You have been alone for nearly a year. I don't mind listening. Anyway, it seems like the right course. I don't think its proper to tell them everything they need to do. Relationships can be simply covered in a textbook. Sure some successful elements are pretty consistent but its not going to always turn out the same." Misty watches the ceiling with an unfocused stare.

"I don't know much about this myself but I can at least help these guys out some way. My ship's computer has in its database digital encyclopedias compressed on its drives. For some reason, the GTA believed this would help to preserve human culture. Seems they were right about something. I think this may have been the work of a third party however." Laserai gets up from his seat.

"Uhm, lets just do what we can. Nobody is expecting anything perfect, right?" Misty looks to Laserai who nods.

"Exactly. I don't know a whole lot but leaving them this much in the dark on things almost seems like a crime. I will do what I can with the guys. Just be sure to help Barnett understand exactly whats going on, okay?" Laserai waves a hand at Misty before leaving the room.

"Sure. I will do what I can. Dita seems to have the concept idea down. You try to do what you can to please and compliment your boyfriend. Those two seemingly figured that out on their own. So with her it looks like I just need to tell her why and what else is needed." Misty also gets up sensing she has lots of work to do.

Laserai heads back to the infirmary where he left the guys an hour ago. Misty returns to the café where she had left the girls with a similar mission.

As Laserai enters the room, he first sees Hibiki, Duello and Bart lounging around with Pyoro. Just as he is about to say something he sees the other men who have joined the Nirvana crew due to the ship experiment who were all picked by Hibiki and crew and approved by Jura.

"Okay, guys. Its good everyone is here. Its high time you guys get at least a general idea what the heck is going on. I retract what I said previously. Hibiki has come further relationships wide then all you guys here. Both Hibiki and Dita have realized that with regards to this you both have to be willing to do what is needed to keep the other happy. A self sacrificing attitude is needed. Trying to enter a symbiotic relationship such as this only looking for your own gain is to invite failure." Laserai looks to the others men as they nod in agreement.

"So your saying what we have been doing has been okay?" Hibiki looks to Laserai who nods.

"Indeed. Its not a straight shot kind of operation. No relationship is exactly the same. There is no such thing as a textbook relationship. Everybody is different so things will not exactly go as planned. It's the eventual outcome, the two of you knowing each other as though you're one and the same person. Spending time around each other in close proximity and getting to know each other seeing their many different faces of emotion and circumstance is what will be needed. Only in this way can you truly reach a point where you can say you love the woman you have your sights sat on. This is easier said then done though. Varying on the persons involved, this process can range from instant interaction to several months as in the case of Hibiki and Dita who initially resisted." Laserai waves a hand at Hibiki then smiles.

How was I to know what the heck was going on? Women are so confusing sometimes. They don't make sense sometimes." Bart sighs and lays his head back.

"Hmm, interesting observation. Why do you think that is? Its clearly more then you think. When women enter a relationship their thought patters are slightly different with regard to perspective. For them, the emotions and feelings involved have a large bearing on where things will turn up. Also, their level of attraction is determined by something illogical. It's a built in defense system if you will designed to help them locate the best potential match. Something developed for this purpose long before our time so I am not getting into that." Laserai looks to the men who express shock at this.

"So that's what going on. I was always wondering why I am always alone on this ship. So what defense is this and how do I get around it?" Bart throws his hands up and sighs again.

"First off, for the general part women are typically attracted to guys who are confident about themselves. In many cases, even those who may even be overly confident also works in this regard. Hibiki is a fine example of this. At first, girls were somewhat hesitant of you however, after you become very confident about your piloting skills that begin to show in your whole demeanor. That's a critical part that helped you to become so popular on this ship." Laserai looks to Hibiki waving a hand.

"So whats going on with me?" Bart looks to Laserai for help.

"I am sorry Bart. I am afraid that in some cases its impossible to change the outcome. In cases such as these, it's best to move on. You have managed to gather the needed confidence however who you are after does not reciprocate. BC is a complicated case and for good reason seems to not be interested. With this in mind, your best course of action is to find someone else. Your confidence level since Marie that little girl's affect on you is where you need to be. Also having the irreplaceable job as the ship's navigator and pilot puts you in a category all its own. The Paeksys apparently selected you as its navi. Its not something any of us have been clear to do. You only need to realize your true importance and allow that to reflect in your confidence level a little more. Its unhealthy to think too much of yourself however its also unwise to think to little of yourself. Find that balance and this will become effortless. As it was with Hibiki and Dita, what is needed will come all on its own. No textbook is needed for this. As long as you allow the critical element love in all its different proper forms to govern your actions, this will be a no brainer for all of you." Laserai gives a thumbs up.

"Very well. Is there anything in particular I should know, Laserai." Duelo looks to his comrade curiously.

"Based on what I know, your relationship is moving at a similar pace. Just keep remembering to spend time with her and doing things to make her smile. Remember to remain ever confident in your abilities as the ship's doctor. Also its okay sometimes to be hesitant to speak but when times arise where action is needed do not hesitate to do so. In some cases, to act or not may determine whether or not your relationship will progress. It takes mutual consent, before a relationship progresses to its next level. So don't be in a rush if your love interest is not and vice versa. Compromise to a certain degree may also be needed and remember a balanced self-sacrificing spirit is also needed. You may not be able to always do things your own way." Laserai glances at Duelo who seems to get the point.

"Your wise beyond your years Laserai. You have been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Duelo nods thoughtfully.

"I must agree. Your explanation is pretty accurate. I couldn't explain it any better then that." Pyoro flies in and sits down on the counter.

"At any rate let's see. Based on what has happened so far, its safe to say Hibiki and Dita have passed the point where a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship has started. Whereas you have never asked each other, you are clearly mutually consenting. All you need to do is ask her to make this official. This critical step is necessary. You will need to talk to Misty as to how to accomplish this effectively. Sometimes a woman's advice is fitting to take into account. Duelo, it seems to me if both of you agree, you can move on to this stage. Your relationship between Parfet seems to also be at a point where this could become a definite reality. Just be prepared for a wild ride. Relationships are a mutually beneficial interaction but they are not at all predictable. Expect twists and turns along the way." Laserai gets up from his seat. 

"I see. So Laserai-sensei, we need to only build our confidence in ourselves and our abilities then we will be able to attract women." One of the Taraak men looks to Laserai who shrugs.

"That's part of the equation. Trial and error has taught me to not try to over classify things. Some action on your part may be needed. Just always try to think of what you can do to please them not what you will get out of the relationship. Men mess up on this more times then you realize. Our frontier days are littered with men forgetting this simple truth. Now if you will excuse me, its high time I had a talk with Barnett. It seems I made things clear about us. In cases, such as ours where mutual consent is already there, the need to wait is not needed. Your progression is determined by your own personal circumstances so don't look at other persons progression of relationships as a guide. Nobody is exactly the same. Never forget this." Laserai leaves the room. 

In the meantime, Misty has apparently finished briefing the women both in the room and over the ship's com minus the medical bay. Satisfied with her work, Misty leaves the room and heads off elsewhere Meia follows her asking additional questions.

The girls go there separate ways on the ship and Laserai finds himself at the registry room. As he enters the room, Gasco looks up and waves. "Good to see ya, Laserai. I wanted to tell you, we have managed to locate within our inventory several hundred different sets of PTMC and GTVA based weapons and components. From now on, we will be able to serve you as effectively as the other pilots here on the Nirvana."

"Sounds good, Miss Gascogne." Laserai nods and looks around.

"I take it your trying to find someone now?" Gasco glances his way with a general idea who that probably is.

"Have you seen Barnett anywhere? I am trying to find her. This is a very large ship." Laserai scratches his head.

"Hmm, check the bridge. I think she was headed there earlier." Gasco waves then head to the storeroom of the ship.

"Appreciate the assist." Laserai leaves the room to find her. 

Laserai enters the bridge, which is unmanned as the ship is in autopilot mode. Seeing no one here, he starts to turn away until he sees someone standing by the lake on the garden level of the ship. Laserai identifies the person is Barnett and jumps down to meet her. Taking a flower from nearby he hides it then places his hands over her face from behind.

"Laserai, is that you?" Barnett turns around grabbing one of his hands.

"For you. It's the only thing I can find on this ship to come close to rivaling your beautiful appearance." Laserai smiles and looks to her intently giving her the flowers he had acquired.

"Thanks. You know just what to say at times. Must be a trait your getting from Hibiki, hmm?" Barnett looks to Laserai who nods.

"So why are you here alone? Did something happen?" Laserai glances over at her then looks to water.

"Well, I have been thinking about what's happened. Before all of this, I would have never considered fighting alongside men and now here I am on the verge of falling for one. How ironic is that?" Barnett looks to the starry sky with eyes full of emotion.

"Seems this ship has changed all of those who have come to live within her hull. Nirvana just seems to be have that natural ability." Laserai steps behind her placing his arms around her. 

"Geeze Laserai. Looks like your feeling the same way about me." Barnett smiles warmly and continues to look at the sky.

* * *

Well, here is my next chapter. Seems with regards to Nirvana, I am currently on fire right now. I haven't this motivated to write something this much since my first Teen Titan fanfic. Well, seems my fixation is locked on this project for now. I will try to ride this wave of momentum clear to its completion. So just hang on for the ride. Feel free to review. Later people. Laserai out. Next Time – "Don't Smoke Em Yet!"


	4. Don't Smoke Em Yet

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction_

_**Created By: Laserai**_

**Legal Disclaimer: **The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**Story Details: **This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Don't Smoke Em Yet_

The scene since the destruction of the Big Boy as the Harvester Planet Buster was called had been rather quiet. Its destruction signaled the end of the Harvester Conflict as one after the other, the Harvester flagships begin to go down. Before long, the enemy fleet had been totally decimated and not so much as one was allowed to remain. As for that isolated child in control of the red Nirvana, he was never seen again.

All were starting to return to peace but like the seasons this soon begin to change. Rumors begin to circulate through various systems that Earth may not be through yet. At first, there was no reason to believe these rumors however recon reports from other worlds begin coming in stating Earth may be up to something as a lot of activity was going on. Not being able to get close, little confirmation could be made.

_Aboard the Nirvana_

The Anti-Earth Van-Type Tactical Defense Force consisting now of a mixed company of male and female Vangard and Vandread pilots convene in a meeting with Magno and BC to discuss the latest developments of the galaxy.

Magno looks to BC and nods. "It's clear based on what many have begin to hear Earth has not resigned their efforts regarding Harvesting just yet. We have received captured video feed from Milanis recon ships who have witnessed the development of Harvester flagships near Earth."

BC looks up with a grim expression. "Earth apparently has no intention of letting us win this battle. According to these reports, it's safe to assume they are developing another Harvester fleet at this moment. Once complete, it's likely they will start again. We have also verified the escape portion of the red Nirvana was never relocated that is until today. The Milanis recons managed to capture images of the missing craft and its apparently certain something is going on. The Harvesters are keeping the area under tighter surveillance then usual making detailed recon impossible."

Just as the meeting is starting to get underway, the proximity alarms trip on the Nirvana indicating an approaching enemy.

Magno presses a switch on a nearby workstation. "Ezra, whats going on?"

"I am sorry captain. Sensors aren't detecting anything yet if that's the case I wonder what triggered the proximity systems?"

"I will check on it, mom." Laserai looks to Magno then jumps up. "I'll join you." Barnette arises from her seat as the two leave the room as everyone observes the two with content smiles.

Laserai and Barnett quickly disembark in their fighters but they find nothing out of the ordinary and simply take up a two-ship patrol around the Nirvana.

The tactics meeting soon ends as everyone finds other things to do

"So Captain, what's your opinion of whats happening between your son and Barnett?" BC glances at Magno then shifts her eyes elsewhere.

"Well, I think it's for the best. Either way, it's not my decision to make. I am rather happy to see he has taken a liking to Barnett. She reminds me in so many ways like Gasco." Magno shrugs as they continue walking casually.

_In the Meantime_

"Barnett, I take it your not getting anything on your sensors either?"

"No Laserai, I have nothing to report. So."

"Hmm, all right, something is up. Whats on your mind?"

"Uhm, well. I kinda have been talking to Misty about some things and she says that were in a special kind of relationship. She said you would know what that is right?"

"Okay. I suppose that is probably correct. Erm, where exactly are we going with this?"

"I need to know something first."

"Well, nothing is happening now. Whats up?"

Barnett steers her ship towards Laserai's causing them to combine into the Dragon Aries Vandread then continue on patrol. And so in a brilliant flash Barnett and Laserai once again find themselves in the far from traditional two pilot cockpit with their hands intertwined.

"Laserai-kun?" Barnett removes her hands from the controls and turn around in her seat on his lap to face him.

"Is there something wrong?" Laserai looks upon Barnett unable to read her face, which reflects mixed emotions.

"Laserai-kun, please close your eyes for me." Barnett glances at Laserai pleadingly.

"Uhm, okay?" Laserai nods and closes his eyes.

After closing his eyes, Barnett looks Laserai observing him for a moment as she gathers the courage for what she is about to do. As she recalled from Misty:

"The best way to check and see if he wants to be your special friend aka boyfriend is to get him to close his eyes. If he is interested, then he will listen to you. Once that happens then you can kiss him. As to how to do that, well I think you have the idea."

Barnett continues to stare at Laserai's serene face for but a moment more then she slowly begins to draw closer to him. Soon she is only inches from his face so that his breath gently blows upon her face. It is then she notes just how calm he is. Despite how little he knows about her aside from what he has been told from his mom, Magno his trust in her is apparently unwavering.

Barnett sighs softly at this thought knowing what she wants to do as she gently places her hands on either side of his face. Laserai opens his eyes at this in time to see Barnett closing her eyes as her lips press against his. Laserai is naturally stunned by this sudden show of emotion but after recovering begins kissing her back as he places his arms around her. The two remain this way for several minutes.

Unbeknown to the pilots, Barnett accidentally trips the communication matrix causing their little moment to be broadcast to the Nirvana. The crew of the ship observes the saccharine sweet scene with various ahhs as they watch the two pilots kissing. A simple practice but not something many are familiar with.

Thus the answer many begin to ask as to whether men and women can live together in harmony is further expounded upon as they observe Barnett and Laserai. Misty is positively ecstatic to see her advice proves to be beneficial yet again. BC can only smile and that smile of hers only widens as she sees the surprised look on Magno's face.

"Wow. Looks like my son isn't wasting any time. Well, he is my son after all!"

"Just like you, he doesn't hesitate to go for what he wants."

"You know me too well, BC."

Laserai and Barnett slowly pull away from their breathtaking kiss apparently dazed by the experience as they both continue to look upon each other with eyes full of emotion. Laserai glances over the fighter controls from his position briefly and notes something startling.

Laserai leans in whispering. "Uhm, Barnett-chan? I think you flipped on the comm. system. If my guess is correct, the Nirvana crew is probably watching us."

"Shoot." Barnett looks where her left foot is and turns off the comm. system.

"Well, I suppose the cat really is out of the bag now. I am sorry this will probably cause trouble for you with your fellow comrades." Laserai looks away still blushing, as he can't stop thinking about what just happened.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who kissed you and besides your one great kisser for someone who has never had a girlfriend before. Anyway, I guess I am saying I want to . . . be your girlfriend. If that's alright."

Laserai shifts his eyes back to Barnett who is looking away pleadingly.

Rather then answer her question directly; he pulls her close as they share another kiss much like the last.

Barnett pulls back beaming with an indescribably beautiful smile on her face. "So is that a yes or no?"

Laserai looks at her shaking his head smiling as the two draw together for yet another series of kisses that cause some five minutes to pass.

Barnett draws away from him with eyes sparkling as she knows his feelings for her are truly genuine. Laserai looks back at her with a similar expression.

"Man, looks like you have really fallen for me, huh, Laserai?"

"It would appear so. Consider it an honor. I can truthfully attest that no girl has been able to make me feel this way before. I am familiar with relationships from research and observation in the post pioneer days however I was not actually involved at the time. I can now say I had no idea what was really going on."

"Laserai, are you always in analysis mode? Well, I suppose I can't blame you. This is so incredible. I can't describe what I am feeling right now. Its great."

Barnett and Laserai continue their patrol of the ship until after evening before returning to the ship as its time for dinner.

Almost all the crew with smiles immediately greets the couple at the Vandread Flight Deck.

Jura hugs Barnett in a sisterly way. "Way to go, Barnett. I only wish I can find someone to get that close to." She shifts her eyes to Duelo who walks in but Parfet steps in front of her and pulls the docs hands around her in a possessive way surprising him.

This causes Jura to pout and look away.

"Uhm, Parfet?" Duelo looks down at Parfet who clearly is jealous.

"Parfet, I believe it is past time I tell you something. Please meet me in the medical bay area." Duelo walks off with leading Parfet with her hand in his so that she follows him confused.

When the two arrive in the medical bay, Duelo has her sit down at his request.

Duelo chooses to remain standing and looks away apparently getting his thoughts together.

"Uhm, is everything okay?"

Duelo turns around with eyes of conviction. "Parfet, we have been serving together on this ship for a long time now. I am convinced that just by being near you I am able to perform my duties with absolute efficiency. Apparently being around you causes me to have an increased level of confidence in my own abilities. I do not lie in saying no one has been able to duplicate this feeling."

Parfet leans forward intently. "What are you saying, Duelo?"

Duelo glances briefly at the ceiling then returns his determined gaze to her. "I have been talking with Laserai about what has been going on between us. Based on what he has told me and what I have confirmed from post pioneer information, I am convinced I am falling for you. At the initial point where this begins to occur, I had some obvious doubts due to my past teachings as a citizen of Taraak. However, once that confusion was cleared up well the rest is history. What are your thoughts on this, Parfet?"

Duelo looks up to see Parfet's face radiates an emotion nothing less then joy. "Are you saying what I think I am saying?"

The doctor nods and looks to Parfet. "I wouldn't jest about such things. Rest assured. How do you feel about of all of this?"

Parfet gets up from her seat and walks over to a small window looking out into space. "I feel the same way about you too."

The doctor manages to hear her whispering voice and smiles then starts walking over to hug her. Paiway who had apparently come back to the medical bay and had been listening quietly leaves at this point returning to the bridge with a smile on her face.

The grown ups on this ship are getting all "lovey dovey" everywhere I go. Well, guess it goes to show that men and women really did at one time live together. How else would they already seem to know what to do? Nothing else can describe it.

On the bridge a different situation is about. Apparently, they are receiving more and more messages that several Harvesters ships in increasing number are reemerging in multiple outlying sectors. This does not bid well and likely confirms that the Earth is still bent on accomplishing their fiendish plot of harvesting all of space bound mankind.

The Nirvana in casual patrol flies through the area of space where the destruction of the Red Nirvana took place. Its debris and that of countless Harvester craft and other ships float about mindlessly in space. As the Nirvana flies through this area of space, the Paeksys suddenly begins to exhibit symptoms similar to when it first came in contact with the Pluto virus.

The Nirvana suddenly comes to a complete dead stop as all ship systems seemingly crash at once. Power failures occur ship-wide as emergency lighting comes on. Suddenly, the Nirvana begins exhibiting sounds similar to when it was first making its transformation. Bart is also ejected from the Navigation Console without warning which further implies something is happening.

"What the?" Bart looks around clearly surprised.

"Bart, what happened?" Magno looks to the navigation officer who shrugs his shoulders.

"BC, I need a status report."

"Engineering, whats going on down there?" BC looks to the main screen, which is mostly down.

Parfet's face comes up on the screen slightly garbled. "The Paeksys core is exhibiting similar symptoms to when it first made the Nirvana transformation. I believe the ship may be preparing to transform again. That's my guess."

"All Vandread squadrons! Scramble! I repeat all Vandread squadrons scramble immediately!" BC looks to the screen once more.

Meia's face appears intermittedly. "We confirm that scramble order! All squads are getting under way now!"

The Vandread squads scramble to determine the situation outside the ship however what they encounter is not at all what they were expecting to see.

* * *

Many couples are finally starting to get their feelings out into the open thanks to Laserai and Misty's post frontier experiences. All is starting to go well in this regard despite alarming reports of increasing Harvester activity in other outlying systems. Things suddenly go astray when the Nirvana while flying through the debris field left over from the Harvester Conflict starts to exhibit strange erratic behavior as all systems seemingly go off line. This causes outages to occur all over the ship. This forces the Vandread squadrons to launch manually to determine what they can see from the outside since apparently sensors have also been knocked out. Next Time: Chapter 5 - Nirvana Reborn. We'll see ya there. Laserai Out.


	5. Nirvana Reborn

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
_(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)_

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent FreespaceOriginal Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

* * *

**_Legal Disclaimer:_** The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**_Story Details:_** This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Nirvana Reborn_

As the Vandread squads exit the Nirvana to inspect the ship for any damage, what they see is anything less then surprising.

"Meia, whats going on out there? Is it an enemy?" Magno looks to the squads with what little communications they have.

"Negative. Various crystal formations identical to when the Nirvana first transformed have begin to appear on various portions of the hull. What does this mean?"

Parfet enters the bridge with Duelo following her. "It means the Nirvana is preparing to transform again. Into what is anyone's guess."

Duelo scratches his head in thought. "This ship seems to be exhibiting behavior much like a human child. Its first transformation was much like that of a child being born due to the result of two separate entities. And now this transformation we are about to witness will signify the ship's progression to its final form. Whether or not the ship will transform again is uncertain. However, if based entirely on humanoid development, the possibility still remains. Is this your assessment as well, Dr. Laserai?"

Everyone looks up in shock at this announcement regarding Laserai. "I see you have been doing your homework, doc. Well, anyway that concurs with my theory as well. I do believe we should expect to see quite a few transformations from the Nirvana. The best option we can do now is tighten patrols of this area and ensure the transformation process proceeds without interference. Does this course of action seem good to you, mom?"

Magno looks to BC then to the screen. "Very well. That is fine, Laserai."

BC switches views to the squad leader. "Meia, the Vandread squadrons are to enforce a tight perimeter defense around the Nirvana. Due to the current situation, we can not engage or provide fire support until this second transformation stage is complete."

"Understood, we will keep them off of you. Count on it."

The Vandread forces establish a tight patrol with all fighter craft around the motionless Nirvana as entire sections of the hull of the craft begin to become completely encased in a crystal like clear substance.

As time continues to progress eventually the entire ship is encased in the crystal clear substance. Due to not knowing what sections will be affected, all ship personnel on board have been temporarily moved to the ship bridge and garden area to await the transformation.

"Barnett-chan, whats your status?" Laserai looks over to Barnett who flies her Vandread beside him.

"Nothing to report Laserai-chan. So . . . uhm shall we combine again?" Barnett's face shows on the screen her gaze directed elsewhere with a clear blush on her cheeks.

"Uhm, as much as I don't mind. Perhaps we should wait a minute. Its just that I think I won't be able to concentrate on patrol much."

"Huh, what does that mean?" Barnett's face reflects noticeable confusion.

Laserai scratches his head and looks to the screen with a smirk. "Its not a complaint, Barnett-chan. You're a very distractingly beautiful woman and right now if we combined I think my mind would only be focused on wanting to kiss you some more."

Barnett smirks as a grin appears on her face. "You shouldn't have told me that."

With that she turns her Vandread towards his Ares fighter as the two combine to form the Ares Dragon Vandread.

"You do realize I was expecting you to do that, right?" Laserai looks to Barnett now sitting in his lap.

"I expected as much but I didn't want to disappoint. So you find me distracting, huh?" Barnett turns around and starts poking his sides gently with her finger.

"Hmm, perhaps but in a good way naturally. Your presence as far as I am concerned only drives me to do better. Now I wonder how my disciple Hibiki is doing?"

"What do you mean, disciple?"

"Apparently, Hibiki has come to terms with his feelings for Dita and has begin taking tips from me and what to do about it. Duelo has also begun to take some lessons from me. Man, teaching is hard work you know."

"Laserai and Barnett, please concentrate on the mission. We may only be in general alert patrol but the enemy could appear before us. We must be ready just in case. Besides there will be plenty of time for that after this operation is over." Meia smiles as she turns off the comm.

"Meia sure has changed. She used to be so rigid and inflexible. Now look at her."

"I have only recently joined but from what my mom has told me, its pretty clear a lot has happened."

"Hey, Laserai so tell me again how is it you know Hibiki?"

"Hmm, it's a long and boring story. Sure you want to hear it?" Laserai looks at her winking.

"Yes. Tell me please?"

"Last chance, are you sure you would like to continue?" Laserai looks to Barnett with mock seriousness.

Barnett glances at him with a girl best offensive weapon, the trademark "puppy dog" look.

"All right Barnett-chan. I will tell you. Cease-fire please. Now lets see, where should I begin?"

"Hibiki and I didn't meet each other until grade school. I think I was like five at the time. Anyway, when I first saw him he was playing by himself. I had just transferred in and well I simply joined him. We became friends and as time progressed even best friends. The guy was a real hand full." Laserai rubs his head laughing about it.

"I mean he was always playing the lone wolf role and not really interacting with anyone. I always had to be there to keep other kids from messing with him. Everything was pretty average for us growing up in Tokyo, Japan a large over populated city on Earth that is until about halfway through middle school.

Hibiki pretty much kept to himself or stayed around his home so that's why his experiences with girls from the post-pioneer days are virtually non-existent. He never got involved and at the time never seemed interested. I myself also never got involved since my parent's careers and my training took up any extra time but I had begin making it a point to observe others with a critical eye." Barnett sets the controls to auto pilot mode and leans back against Laserai.

Laserai blushes briefly as he places his arms around her and continues. "So anyway, about halfway into middle school my parents pulled me out public schooling and I begin going through advanced special ops training much like my father did. In the course of this accelerated training, I became a certified doctor and became official in my flying skills starting with the air. I never saw my parents again as my custody was transferred to the military under Magno due to what was going on.

Just so you know, I was a prodigy pilot who first learned to fly with my father's help when I was only seven. He use to do to small delivery tasks for the PTMC in space and I would tag along and provide support for him. My mom also coached me in flight lessons at an early age with her personal use Leer Jet so I have always been a natural pilot."

"Your biological parents must have been well off." Barnett smiles and lays her

"Yeah, my dad being the material defender for the PTMC all those years eventually paid off. And my mom did work for the United Earth Nation Air Force so my parents were well compensated. At least that was there name before the GTA took over the earth-based forces as well. What I find odd however is that I don't remember anything before I was five years old. Its not all that strange to some but its always disturbed me. It just occasionally dawns on me from time to time that they may not have been my original parents but I don't know why that is. That's another story though.

So, lets see I never saw Hibiki again until my frontier escort mission. At that time, the Harvester project was still a highly classified rumor but I had voiced my negative opinion about it. Apparently, others did as well. Hmm, so we often talked a lot and mom and I would visit him when we could.

After a while though, they started placing several people in cyrostasis with Hibiki being one of them. Apparently, Magno was among those who stayed awake during the journey. My fighter remained on automated escort with several others though it also placed me in cyrostasis. That's why our ages are still similar despite what has happened."

"Okay, I see. Its just so fascinating how you were born so many years ago. Your quite a catch ya know." Barnett gives him a quick kiss then turns around and sits on his lap.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Barnett-chan." Laserai bends down and kisses the top of her head.

"Oh, I see." Barnett looks up and presses a finger to his face touching the tip of his nose briefly.

"Anyway, I wonder how the Nirvana is fairing?" Laserai smiles as he pulls up the main view screen showing the Nirvana mostly encased in a crystal formation.

Debris from the Harvester Conflict can also be seen being drawn into the crystal formation and being absorbed as the ship slowly begins to change its form. Whereas the bridge area seems to be unaffected, the other portions of the ship appear to be changing dramatically.

As several hours go by, the transformation begins to accelerate as finally parts of the crystal formation begin to come off near the engineering section. As the formation starts to break away, its clear the engines have gained a considerable size and the overall size of the ship seems to have increased. Eventually the crystal formations completely break away from all sections revealing an entirely redesigned, larger and fiercer looking space craft. In fact, the Nirvana looks like a destroyer due to its improved size.

Before long the Paeksys core of the Nirvana calms down as the ship systems begin to come online one after another.

Parfet's face appears on the now working view screen. "Captain, it looks like the transformation is complete. Readings of the core have returned to normal. Please stand by as I restart all systems."

With that the various bridge terminals come on line as hums resume as various ship functions are restored. Bart looks to the captain then returns to his navigation console.

"Bart, can you determine what has changed?" BC's face shows up momentarily on a screen within the navigation console.

"Lets see. It looks like we have improved fire control with our beam cannons and it looks like we have gained some new weapons as well. I will have to wait to use them to determine exactly what they are but some appear to be ballistic projectiles of some sort. Likely missiles. There also appear to be a number of automated turrets that have been added to the hull. The Nirvana shielding systems have also been reinforced by six additional levels of protection. We now have a 12 layer shielding system. I also have detected new sub engines and a larger main engine. Maneuverability systems have increased efficiency due to tweaks in the thrusters set for this purpose. Basically means we will be able to dodge enemy weapons fire and projectiles a whole lot easier."

"BC, just how much has our ship changed?" Magno looks to BC who nods.

"Based on the readings I have here the Nirvana can no longer be just called a starship. Based on these new measurements, the Nirvana is now on par with a Mejaare Destroyer. This is further proven by the Nirvana's increased weapons capability, enlarged engine system and strengthened hull and shielding marks. I have also confirmed several decks have been increased in size and the new parts of the ship need to be incorporated into the ship as they are not being used at this time." BC looks up from her console and turns to Magno.

"Did you get all that Parfet?" Magno looks to the main screen, which shows Parfet's face.

"I understand. I will be making preparations at once. The men's section of the ship has also been enhanced and now looks similar in form to the rest of the ship. Internal structure is now uniform in appearance throughout all decks and sections. The Nirvana is an entirely different kind of machine now." Parfet looks to the screen smiling.

"Indeed. We had to make some adjustments to some of the internal systems to assist the transformation process. As far as I can tell, the transformation was a complete success." Duelo looks to Parfet who smiles.

Magno nods with a smile. "Very good. Carry on."

_In the Meantime_

Hibiki finally decides to keep his word by paying Dita a visit in her room. He has no idea what to do when he gets there but a promise is a promise. As he takes the unworldly long walk to her room he tries to figure out what the heck she would want him to visit their for anyway.

"Now why has she been so determined to get me to visit her room? Maybe it's just a girl's thing. How the heck should I know? This is all so confusing."

As he walks, his mind stays unfocused on these thoughts so he doesn't see Paiway and almost runs into her.

"Hey, watch where your going, Hibiki. Whatcha thinking about anyway that's gotcha all messed up?"

"I am going to Dita's room. I haven't fulfilled that promise and thanks to Laserai I know now I must. Its something she would be happy about. I still don't know why she would want me to go there though."

"Then you will just have to find out when you get there. Now if you will excuse me, BC wanted to talk to me. Later." Paiway runs off as Hibiki resumes the seemingly longer then usual walk to Dita's room.

As he heads towards her room, news of his eventual visit reaches Dita's ears with remarkable speed. Dita at hearing this gets her room in order and thanks to some coaching from Misty gets ready for his visit. She decides to also make something extra special for him ahead of time and just in time as before long there is a knock at her door.

* * *

Yep, always good to throw in the occasional cliff. Just be sure to watch your step. Its not death dealing but its pretty steep. Anywayz, as you can see the Nirvana much like a terran child is going through different stages of development and has now grown to be called a Super Destroyer. In its new status the Harvesters will have an even tougher time dealing with this new Nirvana. Also the relationship between Barnett and Laserai is moving along. It also looks as though Hibiki and Dita's relationship is also maturing. Next Time: Dragon's Glory – "Earth on the Move". We'll see ya there. Oh and comments and/or reviews please. Thanks for reading. Laserai Out!


	6. Earth on the Move

_**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**_  
(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer: **The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**Story Details:** This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Earth on the Move_

As many of the crew tour the ship in its new form for the first time, the Nirvana bridge crew remains ever vigilant. As you know, reports of heavy activity near Earth have begun to come in from recon forces from various anti-earth factions. Last news was that the Earth was rebuilding their fleet. To what end all of this activity would eventually serve no one could discover that is until now.

The Nirvana Super Destroyer flies its fairly routine patrol of the Mejaare/Taraak border keeping a wary eye for forces with hostile intent. Whereas they have been receiving up to date reports regarding terran activity near Earth there have been little to no activity near their worlds.

Thus activity on board the Nirvana herself is routine. Just moments after returning to Mejaare to report the latest changes to the ship, the assigned to the vessel were recalled due to reports of possible future Harvester attacks. Thus the experiment of the Mejaare/Taraak trials had ended as soon as they had started. Those not wondering around the ship exploring the new sections lounged around their usual comfortable places of lounging.

Hibiki after so many months of gathering advice and courage finally is ready to make good on his word to Dita. And so here he stands in front of her door preparing to knock. Its not that the process of knocking is a task but what mysteries would await him after doing so.

This is what Laserai was talking about. The fatal error many men make is playing up all these terrible situations before anything gets started and effectively they shoot themselves down without even getting started. Well, Hibiki the Man never goes back on a promise. I just hope I know what I am getting myself into.

Hibiki knocks on the door which opens shortly after and in the doorway is Dita in a never before little black dress with a moderate low cut top and decently short length above the knee. Finishing the look are some fashionable stiletto heels she likely got from Jura. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. Obviously, she knew he was coming by today.

"Uhm, hi Dita. I figured I would finally come by your room today. It is my policy to keep my word."

"I am so glad you made it. I figured you might be hungry so look what I made for you." Dita grabs his hand and leads him inside as the door closes automatically.

On a medium sized table in the room with two chairs around it, an array of different Japanese foods are spread out. All appear to be piping hot apparently fresh out of the oven or wok as their fine aromas are already playing havoc on his systems.

"Whats all this Dita? If I knew this is what you wanted me here for I would have been here sooner."

_"Well, that's not the only reason." Dita thinks to herself._

"Go ahead and eat all you want. I made all this for you. I hope its okay." Dita looks to Hibiki expectantly as he sits down and gets started.

As expected the finely prepared food tastes just as great as it looks, as Hibiki can't eat fast enough. Dita seeing him eating her food so eagerly watches him with a very satisfied look on her face and smile.

"Dita, your one heck of a cook. I can't tell you enough." Hibiki finishes up the last of the food in record time and leans back in his chair.

"I am so happy you liked it. Now what else?" Dita looks to the ceiling starting to become nervous.

Okay, Misty said once he is here I need to take the initiative. Hibiki should be expecting something to progress soon. Barnett has already followed her advice and it worked perfectly. Well, only one-way to know if it will work for me. Besides the comm. system came on during her little moment after they had already been kissing so Hibiki doesn't know how they got that way.

Dita returns her gaze to Hibiki and pulls up a chair beside him. Hibiki looks at her curiously knowing she is up to something but not sure what.

"Ne Hibiki, can you close your eyes for a minute?" Dita closes one of her eyes and clasps her hands together.

"Uhm, yeah. All right." Hibiki shrugs his shoulders and follows along.

Now Dita finds herself in a familiar position Barnett found herself in only moments ago. Misty had said that: "if the guy you really liked had similar feelings he would listen to you. Once that happened, then your opportunity to kiss him is up to you."

_Well, here goes nothing._

Dita leans in closer to Hibiki and smiles at the calm yet strong look on his face. She had fallen for his looks when she first met him but at the time she didn't know what it meant. Falling in love with a man had never happened before as far as she knew so she thought it had to be something else.

Dita's smile only widens at seeing his features unchanged. They had been through a lot together. He got mad at her sometimes. But through it all, he still didn't mind being around her and recently it was starting to become clear his feelings for her were similar.

Not wasting any more time, Dita softly presses her lips to his causing his eyes to open. Dita pulls back at this and starts to turn away expecting his disapproval but is presently surprised when he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her in for another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck the two remain embraced and kissing for quite a few minutes before breaking their kiss due to the need to breathe.

The two smile with obvious blushes as they draw closer together for a series of kisses as months of pent up emotions and relief at realization of one another's feelings fuel their actions. Their chaste kisses soon turn to ones of passion as the two practically redefine what the art of kissing is all about.

Paiway having managed to bug Dita's room with a hidden camera prior had began transmitting the scene to all monitors throughout the ship. Virtually all activity aboard the Nirvana had come to a complete stand still as eyes were fixed on their favorite couple making out.

"Its about time!" Jura expresses clear relief as she looks at the two.

"I figured she would get around to it after seeing me and Laserai." Barnett smiles at the two on screen.

"All it took was patience and my advice. I knew they had it in them!" Misty beams at seeing her advice was not wasted and makes a mental note to thank Laserai for his part in making this come to pass.

"Wow! Looks like a lot of couples are getting to it around here. Eh, Captain?" BC nods and looks to Magno who is smiling.

"Indeed. I am kind of glad those men from Taraak went back for the time being. I think it's a step in the right direction but our crew is still discovering themselves right now. Forcing this kind of a change is wrong. This sort of thing must come about naturally like whats happening now. Wouldn't you agree BC?" Magno looks to her first officer who smiles.

"It is just as my lil informant Paiway has been telling me." BC looks to Magno who raises a brow.

"So is see you have her working for you directly. Well, that's fine. She was starting to become restless." Magno looks to the screen which closes and returns to its previous setting viewing the front view of the Nirvana.

"Captain, I am getting a message from Taraak. Apparently, they are receiving an urgent live feed from Pluto. They are trying to reach us." Ezra looks to Magno who shifts her glance.

"Put it up on the main screen."

The main screen shifts views to that of an elderly looking military man in garb befitting one weathering a planet of the harshest weather conditions in the sol system. What is of further interest however are a number of people in similarly garb running about many carrying suitcases and other items. Ships of varying sizes can also be seen lifting off from the surface.

"General Seinheim, its been a long time hasn't it?"

"Indeed, Magno. Its been way too long. I wish I could say I am contacting you to catch up on old times but I digress. Things are not so sweet here on the Sol fringes."

"Talk to me, General. What's going on over there? It looks like everyone is pulling out of there."

"Your not to far off the mark, Magno. You have been hearing all these reports lately about the Earth starting up their Harvester nonsense again right?"

"Yeah. But so far nothing else has been reported."

"Well, that was true until a few hours ago over here. Apparently, the planet Earth has been converted into some kind of super destroyer of its own right and a direct threat was issued to all colonies within the sol system. It appears instead of harvesting us, the Earth madmen now want to slaughter everyone. Their warning stated their bringing that abomination to destroy Pluto and any other colonies they encounter along the way."

"My god. They have indeed lost it. How goes the planet wide evacuation?"

"We are wrapping things up. Non-essential personnel have already been sent into space. Right now were mothballing all military installations and preparing for the big move. Were scheduled to ship out from Pluto in about three hours. We have all agreed to take refuge in your system and have gone over the details with Taraak and Mejaare authorities."

"Very well. Let us know when you get near the border and we will provide escort. Do you know when the Earth is expected to attack?"

"Last word was the Jupiter Anti-Earth Secret Intelligence Station tracked the planet Earth passing through their space moments ago. Don't worry, the station is at the center of Jupiter making its detection impossible to those who don't already know its there. Still, that's why we have calculated less then three hours remaining. Well, I will let you know were in the clear when we have gotten underway. General Seinheim signing off."

The screen returns to normal viewing.

"Well, captain looks like the Earth is far from ending this madness." BC looks to Magno with concern who is now apparently holding her chest in pain.

_In the Meantime_

Bart, Duelo, Laserai and Hibiki sit around a table in the café talking about latest events and what else, women.

"Laserai, it seems you and Barnett are coming along rather nicely." Hibiki grins and leans back in his chair.

"Indeed, however, for this to work continuous effort on my part is required. Some say things are meant to happen naturally and you should be yourself and all that. Well, there is something you should know. When interacting with women its important to remember what they need and then determine what they want. Wants and needs are to different things. Much like when dealing with children, too much of a good thing can be bad. Basically, I am saying its fine to compliment her from time to time and give her gifts but do this on special occasions and sparingly at times without a reason. Being predictable with a woman is always a recipe for disaster. They actually want to be kept guessing what your going to do next."

"Hey, Laserai. How the heck do you know all this stuff?" Bart looks to Laserai astonished.

"Indeed. Your wisdom really is beyond your years. Surely, you didn't read all of this somewhere." Duelo glances up from his drink at Laserai curiously.

"I can't really explain it guys. Somehow I just know all of this. Its like I have knowledge and wisdom from a past life. Whats even more odd is my knowledge doesn't just stop here. You see my parents never really taught me how to fly. They put me behind the flight controls and after a few minutes I was able to do it with no help and I was only seven at the time. To my knowledge, I had never piloted before. I am a prodigy not because I studied a lot but because I knew a lot of stuff right when I was only five. Heck, I was figuring advanced calculus when I was that age."

"How very interesting. It seems to coordinate with me and Parfet's findings." Duelo looks up at Laserai.

"Whats that? Did you find something while searching the post-frontier records of this ship?"

"No, well nothing conclusive. Partial records say something about an unexplained fighter, which seems to have been the result of both terran and Vasudan engineering. They had reportedly only seen such cooperation within their lost forces but as far as anyone knows the jump node leading out of SOL is still out. I couldn't recover anything else. This may not even be related but." Duelo looks up from his explanation to see Laserai's face.

"Any description on the ship?"

"Afraid not. The report appears to have been heavily edited. That's all we could find. Everything else was badly corrupted. Sorry." Parfet smiles and sits down.

"Well, all the same. That's another problem to deal with at an opportune time."

The com suddenly comes on with an emergency tone along with BC's voice. "Medical emergency on the bridge! Emergency medical teams to the bridge now! Dr. Laserai and Dr. Duelo, your presence is needed here at once!"

* * *

What? Mad because it's another cliff. Sorry. It's a part of life so next time bring your mountain climbing gear. Okay, as you can see I am about to address Magno and why the heck she is always clutching her chest during the series. This matter is never addressed in the series but it's apparent she has heart trouble and could have even been experiencing heart attacks during these times. Anybody knows this sort of thing can't be ignored and will eventually cause the enemy death to be a step closer to the door so to speak. Next time: Dragon's Glory – "Death of a Star." You will NOT want to miss this. Guaranteed or **my** money back. Hey, who said I was giving **you** anything . . . . just review all right. Laserai Out!


	7. Death of A Star

**Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer:** The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**Story Details:** This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Death of a Star"

When Laserai and Duelo make it to the bridge, their worst fears are confirmed as they see Magno on the floor. BC looks to the two men clearly distressed at seeing her captain in such a helpless condition. The rest of the bridge crew also stares motionless like due to shock. Ezra is apparently already crying as the captain hasn't moved from the spot where she had fallen.

Laserai and Duelo rush to Magno's side and kneel down to assess her vitals. Laserai turns her on her back and the two begin analyzing her to see if they can move her. Duelo does a quick visual scan whereas Laserai checks and verifies a pulse.

"I think we can move her." Duelo looks to Laserai.

"Then lets get to it. I can detect a pulse but its not looking cool. My mom ain't gonna die if I have anything to do with it!" Laserai looks to Hibiki and Bart who rush over as the four guys pick Magno up off the floor and rush her off to the medical bay with Paiway and Misty running behind them as they are nurses.

Once they have placed her on a medical bed, Hibiki and Bart are sent out of the room as the doors are sealed to prevent excess traffic.

Duelo immediately begins intensive scanning via MRI, cat scan and other various advanced methods the technologically advanced ship has to offer. Laserai begins setting up various sensors and vital monitors as he places several wireless devices on her body after allowing the nurses Paiway and Misty to change her into hospital robes.

BC via a VIP security pass enters the medical bay with a clearly distraught look on her face. Paiway and Misty walks over to the distraught first officer.

"Whats wrong with the captain?"

Duelo looks to BC worried. "What symptoms did you notice concerning the captain before she collapsed?"

"Well, she was clearing holding her chest in pain. I think it was probably her heart. I thought I had seen her doing that before in the past. But because she never said anything I just figured I was just imagining it."

"Why didn't she say anything about this sooner?! Laserai looks at this!" Duelo points to a number of scans he has taken of Magno and as expected several abnormalities can be seen with regards to her heart.

"This is bad. She is had advanced stages of heart disease. If surgery is not performed stat she could experience massive heart failure. We can't let that happen!"

"But her age, Laserai. She would never survive the surgery. She is well over one hundred years already. Its probably why she didn't say anything. Based on these scans she has had this condition for a while now. If she would have said something many years ago they would have probably been able to help."

"Who would have?" BC looks to the two men saddened.

Laserai and Duelo looks to BC confused. "What do you mean? Mejaare has some of the best medical provisions available. If anyone would have been able to help Magno it would have been them."

"You forget Magno was the captain and leader of the Space Pirates Mejaare use to hate so much. Do you really think they would have helped her out? This would only mean their problems would be taken care of for them. That's likely why she never said anything so her crew wouldn't worry. That's so like her. Always being so self-sacrificing all the time!" BC looks to Magno as tears start falling from her face.

"Hold up, BC! Were not about to call it quits yet. This is my god mother were walking about here. Nobody is throwing in the towel around here got that!?" Laserai looks at BC with a conviction only Hibiki could mimic.

"I will do what I can as well. We may not be able to do anything to reverse the problem but we can help her to manage it a little better. I will start the process needed to help clear some of the congested heart valves. The process is non evasive and uses phase technology. It's a Mejaare function that should at least ease up some of the stress on her heart." Duelo gets to work at once as several devices begin work as they emit blue soft light beams over Magno's chest.

"All non essential personnel please leave the area. That includes you too, Misty and Paiway. We will take it from here." Laserai looks to the two who nod and lead BC out of the room.

"So doc. Tell me, is this as bad as my own perception?"

"Indeed it is, Dr. Laserai. The situation is not looking good."

"Whats not looking good?" Magno opens her eyes and looks at the two doctors.

"Mom, why didn't you say something before!?" Laserai looks to Magno clearly distraught.

"There was nothing anyone could do. What would be the point? Besides I don't want everyone running around worrying about me all the time." Magno looks up at the ceiling clearly not happy whats going on.

"But Captain. The way things are going, there is reason to believe you may not even survive the night. Laserai nor I have the skill and ability needed to perform the surgery needed as your age will complicate the situation. We are also too far away from Mejaare to make it there in time. Captain, I think your going to die and as far as I can tell there isn't anything any of us can do about it."

"Come on, Duelo. Surely there is something we can do for my mom!" Laserai looks to Duelo who shakes his head.

"I am sorry, man. You know as well as I there is nothing more we can do. With the treatment I have started, it should prolong her life but she has to remain here in this bed since its likely her energy is already beginning to fluctuate. Its only a temporary measure." Duelo looks down but Magno raises his head up with her hand.

"You boys have done all you can. It looks like I may have to leave the scene before I get to see the play run to its conclusion. All the same, I think this is for the best. I already knew long before that this day would come eventually. You can't evade the enemy death forever. Sooner or later, he is gonna catch up to ya. Call BC back in here, no better yet open me a comm. to the entire ship right now!"

Laserai switches on the comm.

"All right, crew of the Nirvana listen up. This is your captain speaking. As many of you are beginning . . . to hear. My time with you is coming to a close much sooner then I had hoped. Nevertheless, let it be known you are the finest pirates I have ever had the pleasure of serving with. I can't stay with you much longer and baby sit so it looks like BC is going to be taking over when that time comes. I know she can do it.

Meia, you have performed your duty as captain of the Vandread fleet as I hoped. I expect you will keep up that fine reputation long after I am gone. I do not want to hear anything other wise got that. Otherwise I may have to come back to tell ya personally. Okay, lighten up kids it's a joke.

Hibiki and Dita, I got two words for ya: Get Married! I was hoping I would get to see the ceremony with these two eyes but it looks like I don't have enough time for that. Just get it done when your ready but don't wait to long.

My son, Laserai. I am so happy to have found you again. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you all these years. I am so glad to have met you again in this life. You be sure to keep Barnett happy always and yes I do want grand children, he he. Now Barnett you have my approval as his mother so go ahead and marry him if ya want. Just don't hurt my baby boy or well you don't want to know.

Well, . . .I guess . . .that's . . . all there is to say. Live well and keep this ship steering towards that bright future I was telling you about."

Magno then closes her eyes and the sensors monitoring her vitals report no activity and after a point switch off. Duelo is unable to move as much the same way as the little girl Marie he was unable to save Magno. Less then comforting but nobody ever said being a doctor was supposed to be easy.

BC much like many throughout the ship find themselves leaning against a wall crying uncontrollably as Magno was like a mother to many of the women and men on the ship. Even Gasco's usual cool facade is broken as she expresses grief in her own way as she sits in the registry room in the dark saying nothing.

The loss of Magno affects them all the same way with less then favorable effects. Dita naturally is hysterically depressed as her crying can be heard all about. In fact, the Vandread pilots who had all gathered together hearing Magno's last words now grieve together over this massive loss.

Laserai much like Duelo stands in his position near his mom's bedside saying nothing as tears fall from his face as he still holds her hand.

It is at this most inopportune time that Ezra eyes filled with tears looks to a blip on her radar-tracking screen and curses their fate.

"Uhm, Captain BC, please report to the bridge at once. You might need to see this!"

BC manages to stand up from her position wiping the tears from her eyes and hurries to the bridge. No one else would be dieing if she had anything to do with it. If her suspicions were correct, things were not likely going to get any better just yet.

As BC enters the room, she can clearly hear many of the bridge crew sniffling over the loss but still managing to carry on their assignments. BC reluctantly takes the center console once reserved for Magno.

"Status report, Ezra!"

"Enemy Harvester Fleet approaching moving at attack speed. They will be in on the Taraak/Mejaare border in five minutes!"

"God #& it! Of all the bad times for this kind of! Scramble all fighters now!"

"All fighters the Scramble order has been given! All fighters scramble now!"

"Copy that scramble Order! We'll be on station in a few moments! We'll give em hell!" Meia's face shows briefly on screen as she wipes some tears from her eyes.

Laserai looks at Duelo who nods then runs off to the flight deck now enraged at this loss. If it wasn't for these Harvester ships they might have found out about Magno's condition sooner and had it taken care of at Mejaare. Now that time would never come.

_"They're going to pay for this outrage!"_

The Vandread squadrons are in space and battle ready in record time due to the many pilots frustrated concentrations to get into the field as fast as possible and the registry girls efficiency in meeting their demands. Gasco joins the squadron in her supply ship with armaments on stand by as she has a feeling their going to be using there on board weapons rather heavily during the battle.

Laserai and Barnett flying together in the Dragon Vandread beside Hibiki and Dita in the Blue Wolf Vandread lead the charge with all pilots apparently silent and minds in apparent auto mode as it seems.

Bart in his navi console also has a similar venomous look on his face as he glares at the various hostiles approaching and begins going over the various new weapons now at his disposal being the Nirvana is now a Super Destroyer. Even the Paeksys core itself is somewhat disturbed by this loss as power levels throughout the ship are at a higher output then normal.

Gasco looks to all pilots in the field and shakes her head in thought. "This doesn't look good. These pilots are consumed with rage and their focus is off. I don't like where this could be headed. A cool head ensures a clean victory but a heated one could be the end of you. That's what you would say Magno."

And so the Harvester fleet and the Vandread defense squadrons clash as the battle gets underway. Jura and Meia watch each other's back as they tag team multiple targets at once taking them down in elite fashion. The other squad members also put up a similar tremendous effort as Harvester targets are taken down in rapid succession.

Bart at the weapons helm of the Nirvana rains down the hurt starting with the Nirvana beam cannons which cause significantly more damage then before due to their improvements. Switching his attention to the new weapons on board, he tries is hand at some new beam cannon type and fires this.

At once a massive solid blue beam of light charges then radiates from a beam turret on the Nirvana striking a Harvester ship along its side then cuts right through it literally coming out the other side. The harvester ship begins to explode upon been hit with this massive beam attack. Utilitzing more of the powerful weapons at his disposal, Bart causes more of these beams to emit striking several other flagships but due to his lack of focus he only moderately damages them as the beams slightly miss their targets.

Switching to the other vast armaments available, the Nirvana rains down heavy ballistic missile fire at various targets in range.

The Dragon Vandread fighting alongside the Wolf Vandread proves to be a formidable foe as their pilots are beyond pissed. Hibiki directs all his hatred into his attacks as the Vandread behaves in a manner much similar to its wild counterpart as it tears and slashes all hostiles they encounter. Laserai with a similar focus lashes out at the enemy as his Dragon Vandread plows down Harvester targets of varying sizes as he blazes through whatever comes his way using fire attacks or split second slashes from the claws of the Dragon.

Despite their efforts however, the massive force proves to be similar to the force that appeared during the Harvester conflict. Ezra looks at the screen and confirms this as she notes the massive number of hostiles on the screen. She looks to BC who is clearly concerned seeing the battle may be getting out of hand.

"Captain, I think we may have a problem!" Ezra looks to BC now clearly concerned.

"What is it? Whats wrong, Ezra?"

Ezra simply points to the screen and as feared the missing element that compared this fleet to the one they encountered during the Harvester conflict arrives, it's a Big Boy aka Planet Buster.

* * *

_Its a bit short but I see no need to draw it out when its unnecessary. Well, you should have expected this cliffhanger. So lets recap shall we? As it stands, Captain Magno's heart condition finally catches up to her resulting in the inevitable. The crew of the Nirvana now alone without their leader and under attack by a Harvester force similar in size to themselves is not at all sane, as they have not even been given a chance to mourn their massive loss. The battle doesn't at all look favorable as the big boy could destroy them in their unstable state. Will this be the end for the Nirvana and her crew? Find out next time in: Dragon's Glory – "Birth of A Super Nova." We'll see ya there and reviews please! Laserai Out!_


	8. Birth Of A Super Nova

Another Sky Cats Fanfiction**  
_Another Sky Cats Fanfiction_**

(Formerly Known as Laps Networks)

**"Dragon's Glory"**

_A Vandread & Descent Freespace Original Fanfiction_

**_Created By: Laserai_**

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer:** The elements and characters of Vandread are not my property and are being used in this story strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals in mind. The elements and characters of Descent are not my own and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes with non-profit goals on my part. The ideals of this story do not reflect the general nature of Sky Cats International nor Laps Networks.

**Story Details:** This is sort of an intermission fanfic sub-project I have been working in between operations. This story takes place just after the successful dispatch of the Harvester Mothership, the red Nirvana. However, with regards to events in time, the crew is still together and has not taken on their experimental role as of yet. As an avid fan of this series, I will try to keep all characters in perspective however, bear with me as I do not by any means consider myself a grandmaster author.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Birth of A Super Nova_

As the Harvester dreadnaught nicknamed Big Boy emerges from the magnetic storm, the Vandread fleet looks upon it with mixed dread as a realization occurs upon them that this time they do not have a massive ally force working with them.

This time they're fighting against a force, which is clearly too large for them to handle on their own.

Laserai and Barnett to their surprise and dismay are knocked out of the combined Vandread form and now rely on evasive action to survive. Hibiki and Dita share a similar problem as they cover each other completely defensive and unable to provide any kind of effective offense.

"This isn't looking good Barnett-chan?"

"No its not. I can't believe the enemy force is this large. There are just as many ships here as there were during the Harvester Conflict."

"BC, have you already contacted Mejaare?"

"Yes, I have unfortunately they have told us Harvester forces have begin attacking allied forces all over the place. The attack forces in the areas are not as extensive as the one here but it's enough to keep them busy. Most other allied forces are on the run apparently being pursued by the Harvester fleets."

BC looks to Duelo and Parfet who enter the room likely to see the situation in progress with their own eyes.

"In other words, were on our own out here." Laserai looks at the ring on his finger that his biological mom had given to him without a word.

"Laserai, were all going to die if something doesn't give soon."

"We can't give up no matter how high the wall goes! Are we just going to give up after all we have been through! We have played this game before and won each and every single time! I have no intention of giving up now no matter how the situation looks! I am in this to win!" Hibiki's voice comes clear over all bans to all comrade fighters."

Laserai's face now comes on all allied monitors with a face of solid determination. "Planets Mejaare and Taraak are just behind us. We are their only line of defense. If we allow these harvester bastards an inch, they will turn our home worlds into slag. I refuse to let that happen. My mom Magno died believing we would carry on her ideals no matter what obstacle came up before us."

"Now the Harvesters have returned once more and in force. Our task looks as difficult as ever. We have even lost one of our own during the conflict with them. But despite whatever they do, we shall never give in to their demands! Humankind has the right to live without the oppression of destiny or fate! Humans have the right of free will and as such determine their own course of life and future! My mom's death will not be in vain! So I say to hell with it! Earth will not be victorious on this day nor any other! The circle of life with the human race will continue on through this life I live and forever forward long after I am gone! Is that not the reason we are all still fighting here!"

So I say to you all, comrades no siblings of the human race! Let us focus our strengths and shows these mechanical spawns of the devil who their really messing with! No matter the foe that comes before us, their fates will all be the same! Lets all fight along the path of light we know is right! Lets send these devil spawns back to hell and lets send em packing!" Laserai's fighter due to his on board Paeksys core begins to glow brightly after which his fighter's form seemingly shatters revealing an entirely new fighter configuration covered in solid black metallic with gold ascents. The new fighter then transforms becoming an advanced Vangard like nothing ever seen. Its unworldly design seemingly takes after the Reaper.

He now retrieves a large black pole from his Vandread's back. The black pole then activates glowing scythe made of energy. With the advanced energy scythe Laserai's Ares Vangard takes up a defiant stance holding the scythe aright and points it at the Big Boy dreadnaught. "Prepare to bid your farewells to this world."

With that, the new Vandread charges closer to the target going faster then his fighter could ever have gone before. Barnett's Vandread joins him in the battle charge causing the two to combine once more but this time into a slightly enhanced Ares Dragon Vandread with blue eyes instead of red. Its color is now also a blackened gold.

Acting now as if they are the same person, Laserai and Barnett serge forward towards the Big Boy faster then any Vandread has ever gone before.

The Big Boy fires its main beam hoping for a quick win but the Dragon Vandread manages to deflect the beam with its hand and in an impossible feat begins refracting the beam back at the dreadnaught. The surprising action causes the beam to pummels its point of origin seemingly destroying the Big Boy. The ship however reveals its final resort weapon, the distortion cannon in a final attempt to destroy the galaxy.

However, before this opportunity presents itself, the Dragon Vandread lurches back as it charges a powerful orb of energy in front of its mouth in a rapid fashion until the orb is similar in brightness to a small star. The Dragon Vandread now releases the star like orb at the Big Boy. The end result is similar to the birth of a super nova as the target is completely vaporized in an indescribable sphere of fire.

Standing in its position, the Area Dragon Vandread takes up a stance in front of this fear-inspiring backdrop with eyes glaring. The pilots look to the screen tired but content as they now know the conflict for now is over and victory has been assured.

However, amiss all of the battle something strange has been happening in the medical bay.

"Parfet, I am detecting high level Paeksys energy levels in the medical bay area."

"What do you mean?" Parfet runs over to Ezra's station and looks at the readings curiously.

"Something indescribable is happening. Is anybody in there right now?" Parfet looks to BC who shakes her head.

"Only the captain." Pyoro looks to the group evidently talking for Paeksys.

"Pyoro, whats going on?" Parfet looks to Pyoro curiously.

"Paeksys is helping one of its friends. Paeksys says the circle of life is not always right when left alone so an adjustment is being made. Some lives are not meant to end just yet. Sometimes it's okay to evade the one of the dark at times. Alas, what was once lost will soon be restored."

"Pyoro? Hmm, I wonder what that means: what was once lost will soon be restored?" Parfet looks to Duelo who shifts his gaze to space as they see the fighters returning to the flight deck.

In the Meantime

Magno opens her eyes once more and finds herself in an area unfamiliar to herself but a place Hibiki found himself many a time. The blue area glows in a regular interval and seemingly surrounds her.

She would normally become afraid but having heard Hibiki describe this place before makes her somewhat familiar. She then finds herself in a room of some sort and on the wall is a mirror. As she approaches the mirror with some trepidation she realizes it is not as hard to walk. She shrugs off this as probably something to do with the dream. As she approaches the mirror she sees an expected reflection of herself in her current age and condition.

Then suddenly she notices at first subtle then major features change as her age rapidly reverses until she sees a 25 year old reflection of herself in the mirror.

"How is this possible?" Magno asks no one in particular.

Pyoro appears beside the older Magno and looks to the younger one. "Magno, your time to leave this crew will not be today. I have decided to give you a new lease on life. There are too many people on this ship who still need you. There is still so much for you to do."

"So I take it your Paeksys?"

"That's right wise one. I have decided to reverse your age considerably giving you a second chance at life. Try to be a bit more careful with your future. There are those who are counting on you me included."

"I believe I understand."

"Very well. Return to them in your renewed form and guide them."

"Paeksys, so you really are alive like Parfet said. I will have to remember that from now on."

With that a bright light envelops the area as the monitors on Magno come back to life as her heart starts beating again.

A signal goes off at Ezra's station commanding her attention.

"Ezra, what is going on?"

"I can't explain it but now there is a life sign in the medical bay area. It's the Captain."

BC takes one shocked look at Ezra then breaks out into an all out run shocking everyone in the room. The crew starts to get up to follow her but Laserai walks and holds them back. "If what I think has come to pass lets give them a minute. We will get our chance soon enough."

The medical doors open as BC practically slides into the room and in confirmation to her prayers Magno's vitals meters are all showing valid life signs. BC looks at Magno with a mixture of shock and joy not only because her captain has somehow been revived that her age has also been reduced significantly.

BC kneels down next to the captain as Magno opens her eyes as she lies in place as they adjust. She then turns to see BC at her bedside. Magno is surprised to see tears falling from the commander's face. Not many have ever seen BC emotional. Magno then smiles and looks to the ceiling.

"BC, it seems my appointment to leave has been put off for a time. To say I was surprised by all of this would be an understatement. Now what is this, my first officer getting all weepy eyed over what has happened?" Magno looks to BC with a smile.

BC wipes her eyes clear and regains her composure. "Captain, I am sorry. It was just too much to not have you here. The ship was not the same without you. The result of your leaving us that short time reminded me of when we had all thought Gascogne was lost. News of your apparent miracle recovery is spreading through the ship but I am pretty sure they are going to be even more surprised when they see you."

* * *

_And you thought I was taking Magno out of the picture. Certainly not. I really like that character, as she is the proverbial glue that holds the entire pirate crew together. Besides she is a main character in the story and I am never cool with taking them out. Without her, it would be rather hard for them to continue. Especially since everyone looks to her as the boss and leader. So I decided to use the Paeksys mysterious energy capabilities to revive her. This should not be to unusual for people clinically dead have been revived before. However, as you can see I also took a new approach by reversing her age as well. This is the paeksys you know. Anyway, let me know your thoughts thus far. Laserai Out._


End file.
